Defiance
by World of Bubbles
Summary: AU, Titan-Victory. Percy vanished from the face of the Earth. With a mission gone wrong, Thalia Grace is forced into wedlock. To Kronos. With her Rebellion army weakening it's time to call in reinforcements. Or more specifically, the Romans.
1. Prologue

**Rated M for sexual content, rape, violence, suggestive themes, language, and just about everything else that isn't appropriate for anyone under the age of 14. This is a Titan-Victory, Alternate Universe. This is how _I_ imagine it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Okay, now read.**

* * *

><p><strong>defiance<strong>

_[dih-fahy-uhns]_

**1. **a daring or bold resistance to authority or to any opposing force.

**2. **open disregard; contempt

**3.** a challenge to meet in combat or in a contest.

* * *

><p><em>As flies to wanton boys, are we to the gods;<em>

_They kill us for sport._

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>"Settle down, kids," Ms. Erad says to her seventh grade students. "This is American History, Jessie, not lunch. Put those chips away and pay attention. This will be on your unit test next Monday."<p>

The children groan.

"So, raise your hand if you've seen the news?"

Six kids raise their hands.

The teacher rolls her eyes, "Six? Are kidding me? Raise your hand if you want to fail this class?"

No one raises their hands.

"Heather, what did you see of the news today?" Ms. Erad says, ushering to her _class pet._

"Well," Heather begins in this nasally voice. "There was a helicopter crash this morning in Times Square and an explosion at the White House last night."

"Excellent," Ms. Erad says, looking at a lock of her muddy brown hair in disdain. "Does anyone besides Heather know what caused it?"

Ethan raises his hand, "The Rebellion?"

"Yes," Ms. Erad presses, "But what specific rebel…Heather?"

The teenage girl beams at her teacher, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. One of the Rebellion's main leaders and friend of the devious Perseus Jackson."

"Very good Heather," Ms. Erad tries to keep the malice from dripping in her voice. "Last night Thalia Grace was spotted in DC just before she bombed the White House. Several minor gods and our Lord Prometheus were injured. The Demititan sons of Lord Hyperion and Atlas were also killed in the accident. In the chaos, a group of seven rouge demigods broke into the guarded, underground weaponry harboring weapons of seven of the Olympian gods. The sword of Ares, Hestia's eternal flame and the bows of Artemis and Apollo were discovered missing. Thalia Grace, who was leading the group, took the Titan Army Rebel Dispatchment unit on a wild good chase all the way to Times Square. There she caused a helicopter crash and three car accidents until they took her down and hauled her away."

"Good riddance," Heather murmurs as the male students speak in hushed voices on how hot it'd be to see all of that go down.

The teacher ignores all of them, "Well, let's review the Battle of Manhattan, shall we? Please turn your textbooks to page 532."

The kids groan.

Ms. Erad waits a moment for everyone to get to the page before continuing. "Who can tell me about the siege of Olympus?"

"The Olympian's forces were cornered and cut off at the entrance of the Empire State Building," Lydia says shyly.

"Continue…" Mrs. Erad tells her softly.

"Kronos escaped to destroy Olympus. Perseus, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Thalia Grace pursued. Thalia Grace didn't make it to the throne room because a statue fell on her. The others continued on. The three of them attempted to kill our Lord Kronos. Ethan Nakumara knew of Perseus's Achilles Spot and told Kronos."

"But did he kill Perseus Jackson?" Ms. Erad asks.

The class erupts in a mixture of _yes _and _no._

"Heather?"

The annoying blonde girl crosses her arms, "Some believe Lord Kronos did, either by hitting him in his Achilles Spot or when our Lord revealed his true form. Others say he spared Perseus, imprisoning him on Mount Othrys. And others say he escaped and is secretly leading the Rebellion. No one knows for sure as Kronos offers no explanation. And Ethan Nakumara was slaughtered for treason."

Ms. Erad nods, "Does anyone know what happened to Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase?"

"Chase escaped," Kelsey says. "Underwood on the other hand was offered by Kronos a chance to live in peace and have the Wild restored. Just as long as he and the other nature spirits and satyrs pledged loyalty to the Titans."

"And Kronos kept his word," Ms. Erad assures them. "When all of you were in kindergarten, what you know as the Green Reserves were once the states of Montana, Colorado, Idaho and Nebraska. Kronos had declared them as territories of the nature spirits. So while mortals were still allowed to live in those states, many strict laws were passed in order to keep the Wild thriving. These clashed with many people's way of life, leading to mortals moving away from these places. Now you'd probably only find hippies living on the Green Reserves. Grover Underwood and his veterans disappeared into those dense woods of the reserves, never to be seen again."

"So wait," Jamar says. "Does that mean if you live in the Green Reserves you get to smoke weed?"

"Not appropriate for school, Jamar," Ms. Erad scolds. "Can someone tell me what happened to Thalia Grace and the rest of the Olympian forces?"

Ethan raises his hand, "The son of Hades…um…Nick or whatever…"

"Nico Di Angelo," the teacher corrects.

"…and Annabeth Chase got her out from under the statue right when Kronos was making his deal with Grover Underwood. They escaped back to the battle. With her broken leg, she lead the retreat back to Central Park to the Doors of Orpheus where the remaining demigods and hunters escaped like the cowards they are."

Ms. Erad gives her a fake smile, "That's good Heather. This test should be no problem for you then."

Lydia frowns, "Cowards? Thalia had to save her friends from being slaughtered. And she did it with a broken leg. You're telling you'd be able to do that? If Thalia was a coward, or Annabeth or Nico for that matter, they would have left the other demigods and Hunters to die."

Heather snorts, "Please, Thalia probably just needed a human shield. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was more heroic then her."

Ms. Erad stiffens, "Girls—"

"Rachel didn't do anything!" Lydia protests. "When Kronos got to Olympus she took Percy Jackson's Pegasus and fled, going into hiding. She abandoned _everyone!_"

"Enough!" Ms. Erad snaps, glaring at the two of them.

The two girls glower at each other from across the room.

The teacher takes a deep breath, regaining her composure, "After the war, can anyone tell me what happened to Underworld?"

Class goes on for another hour. The last thirty minutes they watch a documentary on the war before the bell rings. Ms. Erad is glad it's the last class of the day. She slumps back in the chair behind her desk. Tears escape her eyes, Lydia's words weighing on her. She is a coward.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Ms. Erad rips the dagger from its place taped under her desk, pointing it at the intruder's throat. Rachel's grip on the knife relaxes as she makes out the person's familiar face.

"Nico," she hisses. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He shrugs, "I was escaping from the T. A. R. D. unit. Thought I'd eavesdrop on your lesson a bit."

An awkward silence settles in between them.

"You're not a coward Rachel."

"Yes I am. Now seriously, why are you here? Do you have some kind of strange death wish for me and you? What if someone sees you?"

"I'm nineteen, Rachel," Nico sighs as if talking to an overbearing mother. "When you look like an emo high-schooler, you'd be surprised how many people tend to ignore you."

She growls, "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"You've got new drawings, Rachel. I can tell by the callouses on your fingers. I need you to show me them if the Rebellion is to have any chance against the Titans. Now scoot your little ass over there and let's see what you got."

"You could be a little nice about it," she murmurs, walking over to her desk.

Nico rolls his eyes. "Whatever little niceness I had a long time ago dried up, Red. Now it's nothing but dark humor and sarcasm. Get used to it."

* * *

><p>The blood in Thalia's mouth becomes stale. It doesn't seem bother her much, after all there are more important things to pay attention to at the moment. Like the fact her body is aching from all the running she'd done yesterday.<p>

Or at least, Thalia assumes it was yesterday.

But then again, that Laistrygonian _had _tackled her to the ground in the middle of Times Square. She's lucky to be alive. After that unfortunate event, of course, everything was a blur. Thalia remembers an enemy demigod slapping her upside the head with a sword, tossing her in the back of an armored vehicle. The same vehicle she'd passed out it.

Now, awake and surely bruised and battered, she's being dragged through the familiar halls of Mount Othrys. Thalia tries to keep her emotions from penetrating the cold, emotionless mask on her face but fear bubbles inside of her like water in the caldera of a volcano.

Deep down, Thalia knows she's failed Artemis. It'd only been a small arrow to the thigh. _A tiny one! _Yet she allowed herself to be drained, to give up and kiss her immortality goodbye.

Artemis had given Thalia her last blessing. The daughter of Zeus wouldn't age as long as she remained the mortal version of the Teumesian Fox; never to be captured. Well she's captured now, sixteen years old. No longer fifteen.

_Happy Birthday, idiot._

Without Thalia and her superhuman Artemis-like powers, the Rebellion would come crashing down sooner or later. Just like her. They'd be doomed.

But, back to the dragging part. Mount Othrys is a lot different from did from when she'd fought Luke on that cliff overlooking the bay. How long has it been now, nine years? Seven years running from the Titans, how lovely. Seven years and the Titan's Palace is rebuilt, no longer… crumbley. No, it's scary now. And dark. Like a prison. A prison where people get killed, raped, and tortured.

_Alcatraz ought to look nice this time of year,_ Thalia thinks wistfully as the giants push through these massive gold doors. Maybe if she survives (_if _she survives) Thalia could go there. She doubts it though, knowing they'd probably lock her somewhere below Mount Othrys. Again, assuming the Titans didn't kill her first.

They throw her on the cold marble floor. Apparently they don't see the dangerous _Be fucking fragile!_ sign symbolically written on her face. Thalia takes a deep breath, resting her forehead on the chilling surface.

_That feels nice…_ she tells herself, not caring about the eyes watching her. She takes her time, relishing the coldness. It'd probably be that last thing she'd ever feel. Besides, she'd spent a good few hours trapped in the back of a smelly and humid van. Thalia's sure the Titans could wait a few more seconds…

Finally she looks up and it's like an automatic trigger goes up. The familiar wave of defiance flashes in her cerulean irises. Seven humungous thrones are displayed before her, placed strategically in the form of a Greek omega. Unlike the other thrones, the center one is slightly larger, made of solid gold.

Thalia would have to be mentally challenged now to know the deity sitting in the center throne. His face, handsome and strong, she'd seen a few times on the news. In Times Square especially (Oh, the _irony_). But it's his eyes Thalia refuses to forget. Gold, like the very ichor that runs through his veins.

"Thalia Grace," he says in a surprisingly calm voice. It's almost reminds her of Chiron's voice, the way it got when he was undeniably pissed. She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to shake the thought from her head. _Chiron's dead, leave it at that._

"You have stolen from the Titans, led the Rebellion in acts of guerrilla warfare, freed Athena from Tartarus, set fire to the Pentagon and the White House, caused a number of accidents in Times Square and took aim at Hyperion during the festival of Kronia."

Hyperion growls in disdain. Thalia rolls her eyes at him.

"But be that as it may, I have seen it fit not to have you incinerated."

"_What?_" she and Hyperion hiss at the same time.

Kronos smiles, "In fact, I have a better punishment in store for you."

Atlas scoffs, "What torture could be better than spending eternity suffering in the Fields of Punishment?"

He ignores his nephew, "A week from now, daughter of Zeus, you will acquire the _honor _of being my wife."

Several eyes look at him in mutual shock. Thalia's jaw drops and for a moment her mask dissipates. She does her best at holding back the bile rising in her throat.

"I'd rather kill myself," Thalia says bluntly, the look in her eyes dead serious.

"Nonsense," Kronos laughs coldly. "We won't let such a pretty girl escape our grasp that easily."

This time the other Titans laugh with him. For the first time Thalia realizes there's no Titanesses amongst the council. She can feel herself begin to grow queasy.

Her hands clench into fists, her tongue moving faster than her thoughts. It was a bad habit, one she couldn't break. "You can go fuck yourself if you think I'll marry _you_."

Kronos seems unfazed by her crude remark, still smiling. "Why should I? When in a week's I'll have you."

* * *

><p><strong>Four page breaks. That's the most I've ever done I think. Of course on a usual basis there wont be more than two. Anyway, new story and yes it is Rated M for a very good reason. When will Defiance show it's true colors, so to speak? According to my outline, Chapter 6 or 7. So you squeamish kiddies can breathe now.<strong>

**So anyway, reviews are welcomed and for those of you who read the Son of Neptune... HOW FUCKING AWESOME IS IT! I managed to finish the book in about a day. I was so dedicated and crazy, I stole the book. LOL, not from the store by from my parents... yeah, involves failing science and me talking to Imaginary Nico. This is where you say, "What?" and I give the mysterious smile... "Ooh, you'll find out soon my darlings."**


	2. Chapter 1

_If I had no sense of humor, I would long ago have committed suicide._

_-Mohandas Gandhi_

* * *

><p>"So you are quitting your job as a teacher right?" Nico smirks, as he pulls the grate off of the manhole behind the high school. They're trying to rush; it's midnight. New York's 11pm curfew calls for tight security and they don't have a lot of time anyway. The council is starting soon.<p>

"You bet your ass. Since I started teaching, I realized something: I don't like children." Both of them slip in unnoticed.

"Neither do I," he smirks, watching as she touches the suprisngly clean tunnel walls. "You can thank the fleece for that," Nico tells her, as if reading Rachel's mind.

She nods, staring at the wall. Rachel licks her thumb, rubbing the dust off of a small symbol etched in the stone; a ruined Delta.

"This is part of the Labyrinth?"

Nico ushers her to keep moving, "It used to be. When I "killed" Daedalus this part wasn't destroyed. The entire foundation of New York City would have crumbled if it did."

She purses her lips, "Is there any reason the Rebellion chose this hideout to hold a war council near Goode High School?"

"There's a 40% chance the Titans won't wanna blow up a high school full of innocent mortal children. What happened with Lydia? That's proof they haven't entirely won the mortals' trust. No trust equals no burnt offerings. The offerings and sacrifices and festivals are what keeps the Titan's strong."

They stop talking for a while, listening to creaks of the tunnel. A golden light leads them to the end of the tunnel, straight towards a metal door. Nico puts a finger to his lips, warning Rachel to stay quiet. He bangs on the door.

The door is all but ripped off its hinges and they find two silver Desert Eagles pointed at their foreheads. Rachel pales in fear.

Nico rolls his eyes, "It's us, Clarisse."

She shrugs, "You can never be too cautious."

"You're just looking for an excuse to kill someone with those _things_," he tells her. Clarisse steps aside, allowing them to enter.

The room where the war council's being held in is far from what Rachel expects. The word _room_ doesn't even seem to cover it; this place is larger than Rachel's condo in SoHo (And _that's_ saying something). At least a hundred television screens dominate the walls. Athena kids tap wildly on keyboards, speaking in hushed voices to their headsets, eyes glued onto their laptops. And this is only the second floor. From here Rachel can see the metal stairs. She assumes they must be heading downstairs to meet the others.

"Nico!" Malcolm calls from his own seat alongside his brothers and sisters. His expression is grim. "It's Connor and Travis."

Nico rushes over and Malcolm hands over his station to the son of Hades without complaint.

"Get back to work!" Malcom orders at the others who've stopped to watch Nico yelling into the headset.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks him.

"Connor and Travis Stoll," he answers simply. "Them and this kid Butch went to free Iris from her prison; a dark, heavily secured cave in Death Valley. Normally we would've sent Thalia for a mission like this, but…. Anyway, Travis and Connor insisted on accompanying Butch to free his mom. Now, things are going horribly wrong."

Rachel doesn't ask for further explanation. "Do you think they'll make it out okay?" she says quietly.

Malcolm snorts, "They're the Stoll Brothers. I'm sure they—"

"We've lost contact," Nico interjects, removing the headset. "See if you can get in touch with them. Has the meeting started?"

"Not yet," Malcolm tells him. "They're waiting for you and Annabeth…"

"I'm here!" they hear someone call, as a girl Rachel's age brushes past Clarisse. It takes Rachel a moment to realize its Annabeth. She's different now, stronger and taller, obviously, with scars covering almost every inch of her body. And her eyes, their distant somehow. No longer warm.

"What are you waiting for Nico?" she says sharply. "We're already late at it is."

Annabeth's cold gray eyes wander towards Rachel. There's no surprise at all, only dull acceptance. "Bring her too."

The three of them descend down the stairwell. They run through a smaller room crowded with Hephaestus kids (working away, crafting weapons of different shapes and sizes) and out into a narrow hall. On the right is a regular wooden door with a silver plaque inscribed with Greek words. Rachel's not sure how she knows this but she's pretty sure the plaque reads _Meeting Room_.

Annabeth throws open the door, marching in like she owns the place, quickly taking her seat at the full circular table. Nico takes the seat beside her, leaving Rachel to stand behind them.

Athena glares at the newcomers from across the table, hands clasped together. "Where are the Stolls?"

"Not here," Nico answers. "They haven't returned from their mission. We'll have to continue without them."

The goddess nods, continuing, "What about Katie Gardner?"

"Infirmary," Annabeth says in the same calm yet angry voice as her mother. "I just came from there. She has a fractured femur. Will Solace told me she won't be back on her feet until tomorrow at the earliest."

Athena exhales, "Exactly how many are in the infirmary?"

"Twenty."

"Casualties?"

"From the last three days?" Annabeth bites her lip. "Twelve."

The council is awfully silent. Rachel looks around the table, taking in some of the familiar faces from the Battle of Manhattan: Chris Rodriguez, Jake Mason, Castor, Phoebe and Drew. Others she doesn't seem to recognize. They've probably done some recruiting over the past seven years.

Athena clears her throat, "Everyone, I'm not going to lie to you. Things are looking bad. _Very_ bad. Ever since Thalia's capture the odds aren't in our favor."

"She was one of our best warriors," Annabeth murmurs. "And a decent strategist. Of course things are going downhill."

"Are numbers are dwindling as well," Athena continues, ignoring her daughter. "We have one last solution. It's dangerous plan, but if executed correctly, it may work."

"I don't like the sound of this," Annabeth admits, twirling her knife. It's amazing she's managed to keep it in one peace after all these years.

"Can you let your mother finish?" Castor retorts. Annabeth glares at him, glancing at her knife. The son of Dionysus gets the message, shrinking back in his seat.

"Thank you Castor," the goddess says. "I don't have time to dilly dally, so I'll just come out with it then. We've been keeping a secret from you _Greeks_ for a very long time."

"Greeks?" they all say flatly.

Athena nods, "Greeks. There is an entirely different group of demigods on the other side of the country. None of you know of each other's existence….until now. I am talking about Romans."

"Romans," Annabeth snarls, the others looking equally uncomfortable. "Mother, you're telling me we're supposed to believe the fact there's been another group of demigods this whole entire time?"

"Yes, I do," the goddess says calmly. Everyone gives her a strange glance. "You all understand a god or Titan can be in many places as one, correct?"

They nod.

"This is much of the same. When the fire of Western Civilization moved to Rome we, the gods, resided there almost as long as we ruled Greece. Therefore we've developed a sort of split personality, a Roman aspect we change into from time to time. We become more warlike, more united, more about expansion, conquest and discipline."

She pauses for a moment, letting everyone register this.

"Children conceived in our Roman aspect aren't much different from you. While you children are very much skilled in the Modern and Greek language, these demigods naturally speak and read Latin. Instead of training in Greek warfare, they study the fighting style of the Roman legions."

Chris Rodriguez runs a hand through his hair, "So if these _Romans_ do exist, why have we never come across each other before, like on quests?"

"You have, many times actually," Athena says uncomfortably. "It always ends in bloodshed unfortunately, and always the gods do their best to wipe clean the memoires of those involved. During the American Civil War, times were especially bad. While the North and South fought each other on slavery, Romans and Greeks also fought amongst one another. The gods were horrified on the toll it'd taken on their children so they wove the Mist so thick it'd be nearly impossible for your two groups to meet."

She sighs, "Of course, your rivalry goes all the way back to the Trojan War. The Greeks invaded Troy, burning it to the ground. The Trojan hero Aeneus escaped, and eventually made his way to Italy where he founded the race that would someday become Rome."

"And the Romans hated the Greeks," Annabeth says anxiously, twirling her knife on the table again. "They took revenge by conquering the Greek isles, making them part of the Roman Empire."

"They didn't _hate _them, per say. Romans admired Greek culture and were envious. In return, the Greek considered Romans barbarians but they respected the nation's military power. So during the times of Ancient Rome, demigods began to divide. You were Roman or you were Greek. "

"And it's been that way ever since," Annabeth guesses. "But this is crazy! Where were the Romans during the Titan War? Didn't they help at all?"

"They certainly did Annabeth," the goddess says thoughtfully. "While you and Percy were leading the battle to save Manhattan, they attempted a sudden strike against Mount Othrys. They almost succeeded too… but then we failed. We warned them at the last second to flee the Titan's palace, that if Kronos or Hyperion found them there they wouldn't last. They escaped just in time, going into hiding."

Annabeth's eyes seem to flare, as if trying to put the pieces together. "The Bay Area. We demigods were always told to stay from it because Mount Othrys and the entrance to the Underworld were there. But that's not the only reason. The Roman camp. It's there too, isn't it? Probably somewhere near San Francisco? I bet it was put there to keep watch on the Titan's territory. Where is it?"

Athena nods, almost impressed by her daughter quick wit, "In due time Annabeth. Believe me, I will tell you the location of Camp Jupiter…but there is more. A part of I have failed to tell you."

They all wait in anxious silence. What else is there more to tell?

"When Perseus lost to Kronos… many thought he was dead. A select few believed him to be alive, imprisoned on Mount Othrys. Both accounts are wrong."

"What?" Annabeth hisses, leaning over the table to glare at her mother. "What are you talking about?"

The goddess glares back at her daughter, unflinching. "Percy is alive. Confused, but alive."

Her mind races attempting to solve this last piece of information. "He's there isn't he?" Annabeth growls finally. "At the Roman camp?"

Athena hesitates for a moment. "Yes."

Annabeth smiles in disbelief, a grin on the verge of insanity. She makes a move to say something, but she shakes her head. She gets up from her seat, heading straight for the door.

"Annabeth…" Athena pleads, only to trail off at the sound of the door slamming. The goddess stands, heading quickly for the exit. "Di Angelo, finish this, will you?"

The son of Hades blinks, "I-um…" She doesn't give him much of an option, shutting the door behind her. Annabeth doesn't get far. She rounds the corner before coming face to face with her mother.

She clenches her fist. "When where you planning to tell me?"

Athena grimaces, "I didn't know how to tell you. Up until a few months ago I didn't even—"

"A few months ago," Annabeth says flatly.

"What do you want me to say then, Annabeth?"

"Nothing," she growls. "I just want you to leave me alone.

* * *

><p>A week in a cell and Thalia drives herself insane. Some part of her wonders if this is some insane nightmare, that if she pinches herself the dark walls of Mount Othrys's prison will vanish and she'll be back with Annabeth and Nico. That doesn't happen, unfortunately.<p>

Thalia's sitting in a corner, staring absently at the dull cement-colored walls when the cell's Celestial Bronze door opens. She cringes as blinding light fills the room.

"Thalia?"

Arms pull her to her feet. Thalia tries to speak but she's too stunned; she knows the voice all too well.

"Thalia, answer me," the voice pleads, a familiar face coming into view.

"Artemis," she breathes, immediately gripping onto her goddess. Thalia's nose attempts to take in her scent; the wild. Thalia can smell it so clearly now, the woods, the fresh air. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Her eyes seem to sadden, "This anything but a dream, my dear."

A pained look crosses Thalia's face, "Kronos… why are you here? Don't tell me he…"

"No," Artemis says quickly. "I am fine… more or less. Like anyone, Kronos fears prophecies too much to lay a hand on me. He keeps me close though, I am rarely able to leave his sight."

"So... you're a decoration to him then?" Thalia says bitterly. _Things can be worse though,_ she tells herself. _Much, much worse._

"I suppose you could say that," Artemis mutters, "But I only worry for _you_, Thalia. I heard rumors Kronos is to marry you tomorrow. Please, tell me this isn't true."

Thalia grimaces, her lithe body shaking in the hands of her goddess. "I don't have a choice," she whispers in a raspy voice. "I don't know what to do, my Lady."

"There is nothing you can do," Artemis tells her finally. "I will come for you tomorrow. Let us hope the Fates are in your favor."

Thalia dreams she's standing near a cliff face watching the final moments of sunset. It's a peaceful setting, one that seems to calm the fluttering emotions inside of her.

"They'll be here by sunrise."

The voice makes her jump. Two people in armor stand off to the side, watching the sunset as well. For a moment, Thalia's confused on how she didn't see them before. Of course, they don't spare a glance in her direction.

"I know."

She freezes, staring intently at the two newcomers. Both of them are familiar… too familiar. The one to the left is older than the other, a man, garbed in gleaming gold armor. His eyes are blue, clear like the sky itself. Yet there cold, distant and disciplined. In his hand is a long staff, two snake entwined around it.

_Hermes._

"Are you ready to face them?" the god says, his voice taking on a strange harsh-like quality.

The other man is much younger, in his early-twenties. His face is familiar, that much is clear. Thalia tries to make the connection but it's hard as she finds herself staring at his strange purple shirt, covered with a bronze breastplate. Then there are the marks on his arm, five lines like a bar code etched into his skin. Above is the image of stallion along with the words: SPQR. It feels so wrong to Thalia. As if none of it belongs. She fights the strange urge to rip off the guy's shirt, throwing it over the cliff.

"I can't remember their faces," he says almost strained. "I know their names, I can hear their voices constantly…but I can't see _them_."

His face. Thalia tries to concentration on his face. Then she sees them; his eyes. Sea green, just like the ocean.

"Percy?" she says aloud, testing her voice.

The two don't seem to hear her.

"Hermes, what if they don't remember me?" Percy asks, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"I go by Mercury here," the god corrects harshly. "Never forget that."

He sighs, "I apologize my Lord."

Hermes, _Mercury_, nods. "Do not worry Perseus. You aren't that forgettable. Chances are, they have missed you more than you have missed them. Trust me."

The scene changes.

This time, Thalia's walking. Redwoods stretch out before her, towering above like skyscrapers. But she isn't alone. She walks with a small group of no more than ten people, all of them garbed in armor. Most of them are familiar to Thalia. The Rebellion.

Annabeth leads the party thought the forest, a determined look in her gray eyes.

"Rachel," she says, "How much farther?"

"Another eight hundred meters," the brown-haired girl at Annabeth's side murmurs. "They'll be waiting for us in the clearing ahead."

"Thanks Rachel," she murmurs.

"Be on your guard," the daughter of Athena tells the others.

They come through a break in the trees. It's eerily silent. No noises, no movement. They've become wary of quiet surroundings. Annabeth walks slowly ahead, giving them a silent warning to stay back.

"Annabeth!" Rachel suddenly warns. An arrow is shot out of the underbrush. It whistles straight past Annabeth's face, embedding itself into the bark of one of the taller trees.

Annabeth's eyes flare as she grips the hilt of her knife. Warriors in gold armor slip out of the woods, weapons drawn and ready. The Greeks automatically reach for their own but a feminine voice echoes across the clearing.

"I wouldn't do that."

A girl slightly younger than Annabeth steps out from behind a Redwood, a golden bow slung over her shoulders. Her dark, expressionless eyes survey Annabeth and her group of demigods.

"You're early _Greeks_," she sneers.

"Who are you?" Annabeth questions firmly.

A smile plays on her lips, "You don't remember me…?"

Annabeth's eye twitches. She tries to put the pieces together… trying to remember the face… "Hylla?" she says finally.

"You were close. Reyna," the dark-haired girl answers coldly. "Praetor of the Twelfth legion. I am your _escort_ to Camp Jupiter."

"Well then do your job and escort us, _Roman_," Annabeth replies with equal malice. "Instead of wasting your time pointing weapons at my men."

Reyna smirks, "I've been warned to take _extra_ precautions with your kind. Lord Mercury tells us you're… temperamental."

She scowls.

Rachel grimaces, "We should hurry. Many demigods attract an awful lot of monsters."

"I couldn't agree more," Annabeth says curtly.

Thalia doesn't get to see what happens next, hearing a voice hiss her name.

_"Thalia!"_

She lunges out blindly, her instincts taking over. Before she's even fully awake, Thalia has the intruder pinned to the floor, trying to crush their windpipe. The person pushes her off with as much strength as they can muster.

"What the fuck, Thalia!" the person snarls.

She scrambles back, trying to analyze the situation. Thalia blinks a couple of times, "Nico?"

"No, it's the fucking tooth fairy!" he retorts. "Gods, first Percy and now you? Both of you need to stop trying to choke people when you're half-awake!"

"What are you doing here?" Thalia demands. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Maybe," he replies truthfully. "So are you coming or what?"

"What? Wait," Thalia hesitates. "How did you get here?"

Nico rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair, "It wasn't easy, you know. I had to go to Triple G Ranch, steal one of Apollo's cows, and lug the giant motherfucker to California. Hellhounds were guarding the servant's entrance. They saw the cow, started chasing it and what do you know? Here I am."

"That's a very nice story Nico," she says sarcastically. "But you're an idiot. You shouldn't have come for me."

He raises an eyebrow, "So you don't wanna leave? That's okay with me, I'll just shut the door and—"

"Nico?" she interjects.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"No, thank you."

"OW!" he says loudly as she slaps him.

"Are you done being stupid?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>If you've read the Son of Neptune, you'll get the whole ReynaAnnabeth thing. For those of you who haven't... well... I'd hate to burst your bubble but I'm surpisingly good at that but yeah, there will be some spoilers considering the Romans will play a big part in the war and such. And our friends are going to Camp Jupiter of course.**

**Gosh, I can't believe another year till the Mark of Athena. Oh the horror... :(**


	3. Chapter 2

_"All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers."_

_-Francois Fenelon_

* * *

><p>Annabeth isn't sure what to expect when being shown the entrance to the Roman camp. Before her a tunnel cuts straight through solid rock. At first, it resembles a regular maintenance tunnel, nothing too fancy. It is at that point she begins to question Reyna's true motives when the cement floor soon changes to mosaic tiles and the lights become reed torches. A few hundred yards ahead, a square of daylight appears. As they approach, the flow at the end up the tunnel becomes brighter until finally they burst into sunlight.<p>

Many jaws drop, gazing down at the bowl shaped valley below. The basin floor rumples with smaller hills, golden plains and stretches of forest. Rising in the distance, Mount Diablo stands broad, casting a small foreboding shadow.

A small clear river cuts a winding course from a lake in the center, around the perimeter like a capital G. In the center of the valley is a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some buildings resemble national monuments or palaces. There's an open plaza as well with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues. Across the lake to the south are more buildings; temples. Several stone bridges cross the river as it winds through the valley and to the north, an aqueduct.

Reyna and her party of Romans lead the way to the part of the valley just below them. Two hundred yards away, just across the river, lay a military encampment. It isn't large, a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides and roofs lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls runs a dry moat, again studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rise at each corner, manned by armed sentries. Purple banners hang from the towers, displayed for all to see. A wide gateway opens at the far side of camp, leading towards the city.

Inside the fortress dozens of soldiers go to and from the barracks, carrying weapons and polishing armor. Annabeth can hear the clank of the forges and the smell of meat cooking over a fire. At the sight of Camp Jupiter, the daughter of Athena longs for her own camp. The one that had been ram sacked, pillaged and burned seven years ago.

"Keep moving," Reyna orders, shooting Annabeth a glare. The girl narrows her eyes, soon following. As the forge ahead, up on the watchtowers, horns blow. The camp's gates open. Another Roman comes forward to stand by Reyna's side.

"So these are the graecus!"

At first glance, he doesn't appear like much to Annabeth. Only a thin, tall guy with straw-colored hair and a crooked smile. But as he turns to look at her, Annabeth instantly jumps back. His blue eyes are intense, baring this slightly crazed look. But his facial features and jaw structure are almost identical to…

"Luke?" she says slightly fearful, her other soldiers looking just as startled. From the corner of her eye, Annabeth can make out Rachel's face turning slightly green.

The Roman raises an eyebrow, "Octavian." He looks at Reyna as if to say, _Where did you _find_ them?_ He soon narrows his eyes back at Annabeth. "You seem nervous."

"You remind me of someone," Annabeth says firmly, regaining her composure.

"Possibly my namesake," he says smugly. "Octavian—August Caesar. Everyone says I bear a remarkable resemblance."

"That's not it," she says flatly, closing the matter. "So, are you going to let us in or what?"

Reyna rolls her eyes, glaring at Octavian. _Kill me now._

Upon entering Camp Jupiter, Annabeth knows Nico would love this place. After all, half the people in camp are dead. Everywhere, shimmering purple warriors stand about, watching as the Greeks march through the barracks. For the most part she ignores them and keeps walking.

Reyna and Octavian lead the procession of demigods out of camp. Ghosts and more demigods trail behind, curious. The road is long, and as tired as Annabeth is, she doesn't plan to the let the Romans know this.

"How you holding up, Dare?" she smiles slightly, staring to her left at Rachel.

"I'm good," Rachel admits, though it's hard for Annabeth to tell if she's being truthful or not.

"Just remember," Annabeth says. "It's not too late to go back to Goode."

"You could of told me that earlier, you know," Rachel jokes half-heartedly. "Looks like New Rome up ahead."

"New Rome?"

"It's called reading signs, Annabeth."

"Hey, I'm not sure we've met but I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm dyslexic."

A few Greek soldiers snort at that but as they reach the city, the little humor left dies down. Greeks have always had a knack for the beautiful things of life. Tiled roofs and gold domes gleam in the sun. Gardens bloom with honeysuckled and roses. The central plaza is paved in white and gray stone, decorated with statues, fountains, and gilded columns. Normal-looking neighborhoods occupies the rest of the surrounding area.

In front, the Romans begin to slow down. On the side of the road stands a white marble statue of a life-size man with no arms and an irritated expression.

"Single file, please!" the statue says. "And yes, that means you too graecus!"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow but is otherwise silent. The Romans pass through with ease, waiting beyond the gates on the other side. Reyna lips seem to twitch into a smile.

"Weapons, get em' out please and put them in the tray. And I mean _all_ of them, Miss La Rue!"

Clarisse scowls from behind Annabeth and begins digging into her pockets. Twenty minutes later and forty knives (fifteen just from Clarisse), eighteen swords, and twenty-one spears and shields later the Greeks pass in one piece.

"You're all slow," Reyna growls. "We're already late as it is."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Annabeth jeers, walking at quick pace towards the big white-domed building known as the Senate House.

* * *

><p>The <em>graecus<em> find their seats in the upper level of semicircle of tiered seats, all of them facing a dais with a podium and four chairs. Seated in one of them is Percy, arms crossed over a golden breastplate. He looks at no one in particular, finding more comfort in chewing on inside of his cheek.

As soon as Annabeth takes her seat on the left side of the semicircle, she watches the senators enter. Some pay no mind to the _graecus_ but others glare daggers. Several dozen ghost and older demigods squeeze their way in, sitting in the upper rows while the senators occupy the front. It is only then does she notice most of them are in formal togas. She'd punch someone if they tried to make her wear a toga.

The Luke-look-alike, Octavian, stands in the front near the podium, holding two things that make absolutely no sense. A knife (something she's pretty sure should've stated back with the talking statue) and Beanie Baby lion. Could the Romans get any weirder?

The crowd silences as Reyna enters the Senate House, followed by another blonde-hair guy. Thankfully, he is nothing like Luke, holding himself in a very serious and professional manner. Reyna walks straight to the podium, getting straight into business.

"This isn't exactly what I would call a normal meeting ," she says, grimacing. "So we won't stand for formalities."

"I love formalities!" a ghost complains.

Reyna grits her teeth, closing her eyes for a moment before beginning. "So, meet our new allies. _Graecus._ As demanded by our Lord Mercury, you will…uh… get to know them. If you have any problems, you may take it up with him."

She steps aside, allowing the other Roman to take the floor. He narrows his eyes, staring intently at the ranks of the Greeks. He isn't much older than Annabeth, in his early-twenties.

"I am Jason, son of Jupiter and praetor of the Twelfth Legion," he tells them, arms crossed over his gleaming gold breastplate. Annabeth can shake off the feeling that there's something about this _Jason_, something that just screams _Thalia._ She feels a twinge of sadness, longing for her witty and snappy friend who would, no doubt, put these Romans in their place. "Who is your leader?"

Annabeth steps forward as Reyna rolls her eyes. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena…or Minerva, I hear she's called here." For a moment her eyes flicker towards Percy seated on Jason's right. This doesn't escape the praetor's notice.

Jason nods coldly, ushering her forward. She moves quickly and quietly but her stance demands authority. Annabeth may have not been hostile yet but the Romans should make no mistake; this girl _was not _to be fucked with.

Percy gives Annabeth a painful glance, longing to just speak to her. But he can't, as Reyna had pointed out when they had arrived, that _Senator_ Jackson is forbidden from speaking out. Only to observe and intervene if things get out of hand. The son of Jupiter continues, "Let's cut right to the chase, shall we? You need our help and we need yours."

"Yes," Annabeth smirks with the same chilly demeanor. "Athena informed us of your militaristic advantages. An actual _camp_ just to name a few."

Jason manages a small smile, "And Mercury informed us you Greeks have balls. And your plans are very…"

"Spontaneous?" Annabeth offers.

"Random," Clarisse murmurs.

"Crazy," Percy whispers sadly, almost wistfully.

"Awesome as shit?" Travis grins.

The Romans don't crack a smile. In fact it seems to make them even wearier.

"And they always see to work, no matter how odd," Jason say. "Plus we're running low on weapons. Imperial gold is hard to come by these days."

"And we need more soldiers, it's a fair trade really," Annabeth points out. "I'm sure we can benefit from each other. And we want Percy back, obviously."

Jason's jaw clenches, as if the decision is hard, but nods in agreement. "But in return, we don't take orders from any of you. When war does come, the Fifth Cohort will lead us, understood?"

"Fine," Annabeth sneers. "But in the final battle, my _stratós_ leads the charge on Mount Othrys. _We're_ the ones who need to redeem ourselves.

"And we don't?" Reyna snaps on impulse.

"We started the war," Rachel tells Reyna calmly. "It was our prophecy; our fault the world was lost to Kronos."

"We're not proud of it," Percy sighs, ignoring the withering glares. He could be punished later for being ADHD. "But if anyone is going to change this world for the better, it has to be done by the ones who fucked it up in the first place."

A moment of silence fills the room. Greeks are silent, staring at their leaders in shame. The Romans are a mix of emotions—anger, pity, sadness, empathy—but soon it fades under an expressionless, united mask.

Jason looks to his other praetor and the senators. They all nod in unison.

"We have a deal then."

* * *

><p>"You're gonna get us fucking killed!" Thalia hisses.<p>

"No, I'm not! Now shut up!"

For Nico, hiding in the shadows is hard enough. It's even worse with a loud, annoying daughter of Zeus following him. Currently both of them are passing through Downtown Los Angeles. The place is literally the monster capital of the world (if you don't include Pasadena, the Empousai HQ). But sadly, it's the only way to get to the Underworld. And it's not like Kronos is oblivious to this. On every street corner you find a T.A.R.D officer or a monster. If a demigod wants to commit suicide, it's here in downtown L.A.

"Why can't you just shadow travel us to the Underworld anyway?" Thalia complains.

Nico pinches the bridge of his nose. Is this how everyone feels when he's around?

"I explained this already. Iapetus powers reflect my own which means I can only travel from inside the Underworld. I can't travel from the mortal world to the Underworld. I have to take the main entrance like everyone else. Or the Doors of Orpheus but I don't think you wanna risk getting into it with a hellhound."

A dark look comes across her face. "Why are we going to the Underworld again?"

"I explained the whole Roman, Greek demigods to you right?"

She nods, suddenly distracted. Almost as if trying to remember something…

"Well we're meeting them in the Elysium," Nico says trying to keep her attention. "Athena and Hermes are going to rally the citizens of Elysium and try to get them to join our cause. Camp Jupiter and the Rebellion are heading out tonight. My sister Hazel—"

"You have another sister?" Thalia interjects.

"I'll tell you later. But she'll lead them to the Underworld."

Thalia shakes her head, "You're funny if you think I'mma spend my night in Tartarus."

"You spent you're nights in a dungeon cell! How is that any different?"

"Because it's not the first time I've been in a dungeon. I say we head to Bunker 32. It's two miles away from here."

"We should keep going," Nico stresses.

"No," Thalia says stubbornly. "There are more monsters at night. And they'll be a lot stronger. They'll sniff us out sooner or later. We go to Bunker 32."

"Is it too late to return you to Kronos?"

* * *

><p>Bunker 32 is located in under a rusty sewer grate in an alleyway between two buildings. They haven't used Bunker 32 for nearly three years, and the grate is nearly impossible to remove. Fifteen minutes straight of tugging and pulling, it gives way, opening up to the secret tunnels below. Thalia slides in first, then Nico. They plunge straight into a mass of cobwebs, kicking up a mound of dust into the already humid air.<p>

"Ladies first," Nico smiles. Thalia rolls her eyes, taking the lead. A hundred meters in she stops, searching the dirty walls for a small indentation. Eventually her finger finds the latch.

The whole wall moves out of the way, leading into another hall. Nico grabs a string rope from the pitch blackness, tugging hard. Lights illuminate the small enclosure. Unlike the rest of the tunnel, the bunker has been closed off, leaving it surprisingly clean. A bunk is pushed against the right wall; making room for a planning table sprawled with old blueprints and dented knives. To the left is small trapdoor, no doubt loaded with non-perishable food.

"I like Bunker 51 better," Nico grumbles.

Thalia grimaces, "Not all bunkers can be in Miami, dumbass."

A moment of silence settles in between them. Soundlessly, Thalia claims the top bunk, resting her head on the stiff, odd-smelling pillow. Nico, on the other hand, rummages through the trapdoor compartment in search of something edible.

They go on without speaking for a good hour before Thalia's eyes begin to grow heavy.

"Nico?" she murmurs.

He stops his snacking, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

He stares at her in confusion, "What for?"

Thalia frowns, "For… you know… being such a bitch. And complaining and shit. I… I've just had a long week. And if you wouldn't have saved me and all… I don't know. I should be thankful. But I wasn't. So, I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay Thalia," Nico says uncomfortably. "I don't mind. Really. Besides, it's not every day you get forced into marriage."

She sighs, "I… I saw Artemis you know. She's there, on Mount Othrys."

Nico shrinks back wearily, "I thought she was locked in Tartarus."

"I thought so too. But… I guess some part of me didn't want to leave. I wanna help her so badly."

He locks eyes with her, "You know she wouldn't approve of you risking you're life to do that."

"That's what makes us alike I guess."

Nico breaks eye contact, exhaling. "Go to sleep, Thals."

For the first time in the past few hours, Thalia nods obediently, closing her eyes. "What about you?" she murmurs. "You should get some sleep too."

"Shut up, I'm nocturnal."

It turns out, Nico isn't nocturnal at all. He passes out cold, allowing his dreams to flow without interruption. That's good, considering Nico hasn't slept properly in days. He finds himself in a replica of the Coliseum in Rome. Demigods run around, stocking up on weapons and supplies. What especially catches his eye is Annabeth, her face red as a tomato, glaring daggers at a dark-haired girl. He catches a few words from Annabeth; one he assumes is the dark-haired girl's name. _Reyna._

"I'll be damned if you lead us to the Underworld," Reyna hisses.

Annabeth's eyebrow twitches, "I know the path better than you. So shut the fuck up and let me lead the gods damn party!"

"Are you always such a bitch?"

"Oh kiss my ass, Reyna."

"Go jump in Tartarus."

"Like you'd even know where that is!"

Reyna closes the distance between them, invading Annabeth's personal space. "Ego tibi mens suggesserit lingua, graeca, et abscidi eam ante —"

Annabeth shoves the daughter of Bellona away, "Akoúste eseís lígo skýla, den díno̱ dekára pó̱s kakí̱ nomízete óti eíste, allá eímai polý cheirótera. Kai egó̱ tha sas ríchno̱ káto̱ gri̱gorótera apó ó, ti—"

"Hey!" a blonde-haired guy snaps, pushing his way through the crowd and pulling the two girls away from each other. "Both of you stop acting like children."

Annabeth glares at him, "This wouldn't have happened if your girlfriend would just let me lead the damn party to the Underworld. I've been there twice already and—"

"Neither of you are leading us to the Underworld," he interjects, daring Annabeth to contradict him.

Reyna stares at him in disbelief, "But Jason—"

"No buts," Jason says finally. "Percy leads."

The son of Poseidon from the other side of the arena overhears this, turning to Jason, "Wait… what?"

"You're the one person that links us together," Jason says. "The Romans and Greeks trust you and you alone. You _will_ lead us Percy with Hazel's help. It's your job… as of now. Think of it as a promotion."

"Some promotion," Percy retorts. Nico can sympathize somewhat, like that one time Annabeth and Thalia left on a two-month mission to New Jersey, leaving Nico with the burden of almost the entire Rebellion.

Annabeth and Reyna cross their arms, huffing in disdain.

The scene changes.

Nico's pretty sure he has enough common sense to know he's on Mount Othrys. Or more specifically the throne room (well _duh_, it has thrones in it). Sitting on the gold one in the center is none other than Kronos. Scenes flutter around him: screams echoing from the depths of Tartarus, monsters roaming throughout Los Angeles, the ruins of Olympus in Manhattan, nature spirits in the Green Reserves and more.

But what really surprises Nico is the goddess sitting at the Titan's feet.

_Artemis_.

And this isn't the little girl he'd seen when he was ten. No, she's a woman now with cleavage to prove it (not that he'd tell Thalia that).

"You're rather calm," Artemis says quietly.

His lips twitch slightly but the passive expression never leaves his face. "I have my ways of finding people, Artemis."

"She will be difficult to capture. This first time wasn't easy. The second time will be even harder."

"So you think," Kronos smirks. "But one thing that I've learned about anyone: deity, monster, mortal or half-blood, they all have a weakness. Some, like Thalia, have many weaknesses."

She raises an eyebrow, "Which are…?

"I believe that is for me to know, assuming you don't know already."

The goddess remains silent.

A hand jostles him awake, and Mount Othrys fades.

He jumps up from the bunk bed, "What? What happened?"

"Nothing," Thalia says sternly. "Come on. It's morning. We've gotta move."

* * *

><p>Reyna's fist connects with Annabeth's face. The crowd—Romans and Greeks alike—stand in stunned silence. Athena and Mercury had left the warriors outside as the two gods alone, attempted to persuade the citizens of Elysium. So the demigods had stood outside the city hall in wait. Throughout the whole journey, Annabeth and Reyna had rubbed each other the wrong way. But now, this time's silly agreement had gone too far.<p>

Annabeth sits calmly on the grass, wiping away the small trickle of blood away from her mouth. She manages a faint smile, "You Romans do know how to throw a punch." She pauses for a moment, her muscles tensing in anticipation. "But let me show you how we Greeks do it."

In a split section she jumps to her feet, balling her fist. Reyna doesn't see it coming; Annabeth punches her nose. _Hard._ The daughter of Athena smiles, satisfied by the sickening crunch Reyna's nose makes.

_Annabeth Chase was not to be fucked with._

"Jackson," Jason hisses, helping Reyna up. "Keep you girlfriend in line."

"I'm sorry but do I _look_ like Percy's bitch? Ever heard of ficking Sparta, Reyna? Girl's actually kicked ass instead of hiding in shadows of men."

Jason shakes his head, "I suppose that's all you Greeks know how to do, talk shit."

"Easy Jason," Percy warns, his anger rising. "You're sister's Greek."

The other demigods look at him Percy in confusion. "Sister? What sister?" They all say.

"And where is she now, Percy?" Jason says bitterly.

Annabeth stares at Percy, "What is he—"

"Why don't you stay out of this, _scortum._" Jason growls.

"Don't _ever _call her that," Percy snaps, taking a step towards the praetor.

"What are you going to do about it oh great Child of the Prophecy, _Hero_ of Olympus?"

That's how it starts: Percy's uppercut bashing the right side of Jason's face with son of Jupiter immediately countering. Chaos erupts, Greeks and Romans rushing in to defend their respective leaders. Reyna and Annabeth are the first at each other's throats. Jason and Percy fight each other, releasing the tension that's been building up over the past few years.

Smaller fights break out: Travis Stoll exchanging punches with Bobby, Katie Gardner trying to choke the living daylights out of Hazel, Butch with Dakota in a headlock, Gwendolyn kicking Pollux in the groin, and Frank tackling that Ares girl, Clarisse.

Apollo kids, the only ones from both sides who've managed to actually get along, run around trying to break up the brawls, only to find themselves being dragged into it. No one's sure how long this goes on until they hear a faint yell.

"HEY!"

The Apollo kids catch this but the others keep trying to beat each other to death. What does get there attention is the _very_ loud sound of thunder echoing off the buildings of Elysium. It's like hearing two trucks colliding together; impossible to miss.

Everyone lets go of their opponent, startled. They turn towards two demigods running up the main street towards city hall.

Percy's eyes widen, "Nico? Thalia?"

Thalia stops in her tracks, gaping at her long-lost friend. "Percy _fucking_ Jackson?" But she doesn't get to go into a the string of insults forming in her head. She stares at the praetor of the Twelfth Legion, her face running pale.

"Jason?" she says loudly, her voice breaking.

Recognition dawns on his face, "Thalia?"

She surges forward, hardly containing her emotions. Quickly, she grabs him to bone-crunching hug. Getting over his initial shock, he wraps his arms around Thalia without hesitation.

Percy turns towards the others, "I guess I'll make it official then. Romans, meet Thalia Grace. Greeks, meet Jason _Grace._"


	4. Chapter 3

_In a separation it is the one who is not really in love who says the more tender things. _

_-Marcel Proust_

* * *

><p>Thalia hugs her brother for a long time. <em>Her brother.<em> She loves saying that after years of believing she'd never be a sister again.

"But I'm older than you," Jason says, pulling away to get a better look at his sister's face. "How are you so…"

"…young? I spent some years as a tree," she says nonchalantly, earning dozens of weird glances. "Then I joined the Hunters of—"

"Diana? My friend Ella joined when she was ten. I never saw her again after that." He doesn't linger on the thought. Romans and Greeks alike crowd around, bruises and cuts and all, listening eagerly. Even Reyna and Annabeth stand beside each other, curiosity filling their eyes.

"I thought you were dead!"

Thalia snorts, "I thought _you_ were dead."

"But Juno… Hera… she told me—"

"You can't trust Hera," Thalia says sharply, her eyes flaring at the name of her least favorite goddess. "Especially if you're a child of Zeus. She hates all children of Zeus."

His eyebrows furrow. "When I was younger… she told me something about Zeus giving her my life as a peace offering. That was the day she became my patron. Does that make any sense to you?"

Thalia shakes her head, "Mom… she wouldn't have… You don't remember—No, of course you don't. You were so young… I doubt…"

"What?"

"Jason… I'm not sure how to say this. Our mom wasn't exactly stable. She caught Zeus's eye because she was a television actress, and she was beautiful, but she didn't handle the fame well. She drank, pulled stupid stunts. She was always in the tabloids. She could never get enough attention. Even before you were born, she and I argued all the time. She… she knew Dad was Zeus, and I think that was too much for her to take. It was like the ultimate achievement for her to attract the lord of the sky, and she couldn't accept it when he left. The thing about the gods… well, they don't hang around."

"When I was about seven," she says, "Zeus started visiting Mom again. I think he felt bad about wrecking her life, and he seemed—different somehow. A little older and sterner, more fatherly toward me. For a while, Mom improved. She loved having Zeus around, bringing her presents, causing the sky to rumble. She always wanted more attention. That's the year you were born. Mom… well, I never got along with her, but you gave me a reason to hang around. You were so cute. And I didn't trust Mom to look after you. Of course, Zeus eventually stopped coming by again. He probably couldn't stand Mom's demands anymore, always pestering him to let her visit Olympus, or to make her immortal or eternally beautiful. When he left for good, Mom got more and more unstable. That was about the time the monsters started attacking me. Mom blamed Hera. She claimed the goddess was coming after you too—that Hera had barely tolerated my birth, but two demigod children from the same family was too big an insult. Mom even said she didn't even want to name you Jason, but Zeus insisted, as a way to appease Hera because the goddess liked that name. I didn't know what to believe."

Annabeth wipes the blood off of her lip, "So…how did you guys get separated anyway?"

Thalia's nails dig into the palm of her hand. "When Jason was two, Mom packed us in the car for a family vacation. We drove up north, toward the wine country, to this park she wanted to show us. I remember thinking it was strange because Mom never took us anywhere, and she was acting super nervous. I was holding his hand, walking him towards this big building in the middle of the park, and…"

She takes a shaky breath, staring at Jason's confused face.

"Mom told me to go back to the car and get the picnic basket. I didn't want to leave you alone with her, but it was only for a few minutes. When I came back… Mom was kneeling on the stone steps, hugging herself and crying. She said—she said you were gone. She said Hera claimed you and you were as good as dead. I didn't know what she'd done. I was afraid she'd completely lost her mind. I ran all over the place looking for you, but you'd just vanished. She had to drag me away, kicking and screaming. For the next few days I was hysterical. I don't remember everything, but I called the police on Mom and they questioned her for a long time. Afterward, we fought. She told me I'd betrayed her, that instead I should be supporting her, like she was the only one who mattered. Finally I couldn't stand it. Your disappearance was the last straw. I ran away from home, and I never went back. I thought you were gone forever. I never told anyone about you—not Annabeth or… Luke. It was just too painful."

"But I tried looking for you," Jason protests. "On my first quest, searching for the Trojan Sea Monster. But Juno stopped me. She told me that if I tried to dig up my past there would disastrous consequences. When I wouldn't listen to her, she told me you were dead. That you died in the same car crash as our Mom."

"That's bullshit," Thalia murmurs finally. "I'm standing in front of you, aren't I?"

Her eyes fix on his upper lip.

"What?" he demands.

"That scar," she smiles wryly. "You tried to eat a stapler when you were two."

He raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Percy clears his throat, "Sorry to interrupt this family reunion but um…" he points his finger back towards the entrance to Elysium's city hall. Standing there, Athena and Mercury glare daggers at them, no doubt seeing the blood and bruises.

"Get in here," Mercury barks, ushering all of them inside.

* * *

><p>"Well did you get it out of your system?" Mercury snarls, his voice bouncing around in the enclosed space of Elysium's town hall. It's much like the Senate House back in Camp Jupiter, only much larger. Thalia and Nico sit in the front row, uncomfortable. They're the only ones who actually look decent (considering they haven't bathed in a long time).<p>

"We need to know if something like this will happen again?" Athena says more calmly, yet her voice still bares the slightest traces of fury.

Annabeth opens her mouth but the goddess cut her off with a harsh glare. "You, do not speak. I will share words with you later."

"A new war is approaching demigods," Mercury tells them, crossing his arms behind his back. "We don't have time to behave like children and now that we have persuaded the citizens of Elysium to rally with us that leaves us one final task."

"I have plan," Athena says thoughtfully. "And if executed correctly, it can and _will _succeed. But this is no simple mission, only requiring the best. Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Reyna please come forward."

Wearily, they move from their seats towards the gods. They look pitiful: their faces are scratched and bruised, dried blood sticking to their hair. But nevertheless, Athena continues.

"If we are to win this war we must free the six sons and daughters of Kronos. Heroes, it is this task that will be assigned to you. Annabeth and Reyna, you will go to the ruins of Olympus and find Hera. Percy and Jason, you will seek out Hestia in the land beyond the gods. Alaska"

Annabeth and Reyna raise an eyebrow as Percy stares at the two Olympians in disbelief. Jason remains cold and impassive.

"Is that a problem?" Mercury asks.

"No my Lord," they all murmur quickly, knowing better than to make him upset.

"Good," he smiles wickedly.

"Thalia and Nico," Athena says. "You two will head to Tartarus and release the Olympians. A select few will be given the task of distracting the Titan forces. The rest will launch a surprise attack on a freight train heading towards Southern Nevada. It harbors the weapons of the gods and is headed straight for Area 51. Romans and Greek must work together in order to retrieve them, for we are nothing without our symbols of power. In order for this all to unfold, each of these assignments must be carried out at exactly the same moment. Two days from now, at midnight."

No one protests. With their determined look, the demigods smirk in acceptance. The challenge is too great to pass up.

* * *

><p>Nico wanders towards the outer gates of Elysium. Beyond the gold barrier, Nico can see the chaos straight in the heart of the Underworld. The first time, he and Thalia were lucky. They managed to squeeze themselves into the Fields of Asphodel and avoid the headache. This time, it's different. Tomorrow they'll have to take on demons, gods and ghosts hell-bent on stopping them from reaching Tartarus. He lets out a sigh.<p>

"Why the long face little brother?"

_Figures._

Nico rolls his eyes, his mouth forming a small smile. "It's about time, Bianca."

He turns around slowly, looking at the shade of his deceased sister. When Nico sees her smile it feels like someone punching him in the gut.

"Sorry for being late," she tells him. "Honestly, I planned to see you sooner but they needed my help down at the infirmary. Your friends got fucked up pretty good."

"So I heard," he smirks. "Did Clarisse really dislocate her shoulder?"

Bianca laughs, "Yeah. It was hilarious. She kept trying to punch Michael Yew every time he tried to set it back in place. She doesn't get the whole _'you can't beat up a ghost'_ thing."

The word _ghost _makes his grimace. He doesn't want to think of Bianca like that, being _dead_. Even with him being nineteen and her still being fourteen, Nico likes to think she's still alive, that she's still his big sister.

Bianca catches his expression. "Nico…"

"I miss you, Bianca," Nico says hoarsely. "I miss you a lot."

She sighs, wrapping her arms around him. Apart of her starts to wonder when he'd gotten so tall. "I know, Nico. I know."

They stay like that for a moment before Nico starts to shake. He's laughing. Bianca looks at her brother, questioning his sanity. "What?"

"It's stupid. You can hug a ghost but you can't punch one."

She shrugs, "Hey, I didn't make the rules."

* * *

><p><strong>Suckish, short chapter in my opinion. And yeah, I'm back. Had a computer virus but it's gone now. YAY! LOL<strong>

**I love Bianca and Nico even though their scene wasn't the best. I just couldn't leave her out. But don't worry, you'll be seeing more of her. After all, our little ghosties got some work to do.**

**Next chapter won't be short. Trust me. We have five groups, going on different missions, in different places, all at the same time. My fingers are gonna get a good work out...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's been such a long time I should probably renew this, right?**

***Awkward Silence***

***cough* Well I do not own PJO. I wish I did. But I don't. I wouldn't be on here if I did. *sigh***

* * *

><p><em>If you don't have time to do it right, when will you have time to do it over?<em>

_- John Wooden_

_10:59pm_

**Thalia and Nico—Underworld**

They stand right at the outer gates of Elysium. Thalia looks at her watch, tapping her foot on the black grass ever so impatiently. She can't stand it,, being the last ones to leave. By now her friends are gone, off getting into position. Thalia hopes Athena's plan will work, it _has _to work. That, or a lot of people will end up dead.

_One minute_, she tells herself. _Just one._

Her thoughts whirl.

Will their mission be successful? Or will they both fail?

Will Kronos find Thalia, kill Nico, and do unspeakable things to her? Has he already taken his anger out on Artemis? Does he know of Athena's plan? Does he know Thalia is in the Underworld? Does he plan to overrun Thalia and Nico with monsters as soon as they step out of those gates?

Her head throbs for the endless supply of worry.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Thalia nods, "Fine. Really, I'm fine."

Nico grimaces, obviously not convinced. He glances at his watch, his frown deepening. "Time to go."

**Jason and Percy—Somewhere Over Canada**

It's been two hours since they left. The tension between the two of them is thick enough to cut with the Minotaur's axe. They haven't spoken to each other since yesterday.

Percy's the first to break the silence. After all, in the Roman camp before the Greeks came, Jason had been his friend. One of the bests. He was patient (somewhat) and understanding (somewhat). "I'm sorry."

Jason glances over, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "For what?"

"You know," Percy mumbles. "For… everything. For turning your life upside down, getting Hannibal to sit on you, accidentally short-circuiting Argentum, freaking out the Lares, insulting your hair those bunch of times, getting you in trouble with Mercury, running in the Praetor elections… being a Greek. I'm sorry."

Jason pauses for a moment. "Well, you're a better person than me Percy."

"I don't—"

"You had the guts to apologize," he interjects. "That something a Roman just can't do. But, for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. You know, for embarrassing you that first day you came to camp and for killing you all those bunch of times, and for cheating the praetor elections, and for giving Octavian your panda pillow pet, and for making fun of your weird obsession with Annabeth."

Percy laughs, "You cheated in praetor elections?"

Jason smirks, "Sadly, I did. I was jealous, if you must know. And I felt horrible afterwards."

"Well damn," he muses. "I actually had a chance. That's good to know."

The son of Jupiter shakes his head, "Greeks."

_11:20pm_

**Distraction Team—Pasadena, California**

"Taco Bell," Frank growls. "We're seriously stopping at Taco Bell!"

Travis Stoll rolls his eyes, from the front of the line. "Well duh! I'm fucking hungry man."

The cashier looks at the group of demigods, taking in their pointy weapons and bulky bags (which are most likely filled with explosives). "Uh… c-can I…help you?"

"Um yeah," Travis says, setting his sword down beside the register. "Can I get a Volcano Taco with sour cream and a large diet Pepsi?"

"Ew, you drink diet Pepsi?" Bobby, son of Mercury, snickers behind him.

"It's good!" Travis protests.

Connor Stoll grins, "Whatever you say, Travis…"

Everyone erupts into laughter, except for Frank. "This is ridiculous," the son of Mars protests. "We're wasting time!"

"Dude, Connor and I are messing with powerful explosives," the older Stoll brother says. "On empty stomachs, we won't be able to think straight. So unless you want a one-way ticket to the Fields of Punishment, let me eat my damn taco!"

Frank groans, "How did I get stuck with you guys?"

Connor grimaces, "If I buy you a 7-Layer Burrito, will you shut up?"

Chris Rodriguez steps up to the frightened cashier, "Can I get seven Soft Taco Supremes, a Crunch Wrap Supreme, and an Enchirito? Oh, and a side of Cheesy Fiesta Potatoes."

"Are you kidding me!" Frank exclaims, staring at Chris in disbelief. "We have to blow up that building"—he points to the glass dome across the street— "in forty minutes and you plant to _eat _all that? You're insane!"

He narrows his eyes, "I'm Latino, man. Don't judge my taco eating skills."

"Besides," Connor says. "We sent the girl's on it. They're scouting out the building, looking for weak spots. Kelsey from Athena's trying to map out the best places to set the explosives. We've got it all under control."

Frank fumes for a moment, "Fine but when you're done placing orders, make sure to knockout the cashier. We don't need anyone calling the T.A.R.D unit or anything."

"Yes sir, Mr. Zhang, sir," Chris mocks.

"Mars kids," Travis muses. "It's like they think they're commanding the military or something."

Connor smirks. "You're not really gonna get someone to knockout the cashier, are you?"

He spares at glance at the kitchen, "Nope. Frank wants a distraction, right? Well our little friend in the back is gonna help us out with that."

_11:30pm_

**Apollo Kids—Southern Nevada**

"_It's 11:30, where are you?"_ Malcolm demands.

"Half a mile from Point B," Will Solace says, speaking into his headset. "No sign of the freight train yet."

"_Good, you're early. According to my coordinates, it's twenty miles away from you're area. Send Phoebe, Leo and Octavian to scout the tunnel. We need them to jump on that train in ten minutes. Understood?"_

"Got it." Will smirks, "Tell Aria I said hello."

"_Dude, I'm serious. Stay away from my sister."_

"What? Mal…colm c-can you hear me? I'm sorry, I-I-I think we're brea… breaking up."

"_You're an idiot."_

Will rips the head set away, "Anyone wants this shit?"

Austin smirks, "No thanks Will, _you're _in charge. Malcolm's your headache now."

"I couldn't agree more," Kayla laughs. "So what are we doing?"

"That's a very good question," Solace tells them, glancing at the moon behind him. "Phoebe, Leo, Octavian, where are they?"

"They just left," she tells him, stringing her bow. "They went to check out the train tunnel."

"Good, good. That's exactly what we need them to do," he says, turning back towards the train tracks. "Leslie, I'm gonna need those binoculars. Get Hazel on the two-way, ask her how far behind she is from the train. Ryan, see if you can get in contact with Phoebe through the headset."

**Distraction Team—Pasadena, California**

"Where's Chris?" Frank hisses, ducked behind a bush.

"He had to use the bathroom," Connor replies. "You know him and beans."

The Greeks laugh. The Romans don't understand the joke.

"Anyway," Kelsey says, rolling her eyes. "We've scouted the—"

"I'm here!" Chris hollers, bursting in through the bushes. Everyone shushes him. "Jeeze, you think I stumbled into a library—"

"As I was saying," Kelsey interrupts. "We've scouted out the weak points of the building." She pulls out a crudely drawn map of the five story building. "Here, here, here, here, and here is where we'll set the charges." She points to the first, second, third and fifth floors and finally the basement.

Travis frowns, "Aw, poor fourth floor. Don't you think it'd like to get blown up too?"

Kelsey continues, ignoring him. "Frank, you take the second floor. Plant your charge in the boiler room. Katie G. you're taking the kitchen, third floor. Miranda and Chris, you get the basement. Be careful though. From our time in Vegas I've learned not to trust basements." The Greeks shudder in unison. "Lacy, you get the hard one. The chandelier in the lobby. First floor. But I think you'll be able to manage. Connor, Travis and Bobby you guys take the woman's bathroom on the fifth floor. The rest of us we'll set them down here around the building. Is that clear?"

Bobby gapes at her, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you trying to destroy our manhood?" Travis grunts.

"What manhood?" Drew scoffs, checking her nails.

Kelsey shakes her head, "I swear if you guys interrupt me one more time…" she shakes her head. "Anyway, everyone else is with me. We'll be standing guard to make sure no one gets in or out. It's important for all of you to realize that we have the hardest mission. We can't screw up or it'll kill us all. Is that understood?"

"Such the pessimist," Bobby sighs.

**Percy and Jason—Hubbard Glacier, Alaska**

The land beyond the gods. Alaska.

_Why couldn't Hestia be trapped in fucking Hawaii?_

It's not like Percy couldn't handle the frigid snow. After all, he _was _from New York. But, unlike the other demigods, Percy and Jason were on their own. No headsets. No radios. No monitoring at all. If they died, no one would know. If something went wrong on another mission, if the other demigods were being massacred or imprisoned, they wouldn't know either.

On the plus side, being with Scipio and Blackjack, Percy was getting "hip" (as Blackjack would put it) with everything going on in the stables.

"_It's not my fault!" _Blackjack protests. "_She was all over me!"_

"_Right…"_ Scipio tells him sarcastically, beating the ice off of his wings. "_So you just so happen to magically appear in Arion's stable and started messing around with his mate? That's bullshit, Blackjack."_

"_She invited me in!"_

He rolls his eyes, "_Yeah, I guess that explains the broken door."_

"_She's a hot unicorn, GOSH!" _Blackjack exclaims. _Sue me!"_

"_I won't need to sue you. Arion will rip out your throat before I get the chance," _Scipio grumbles.

Blackjack whinnies, "_Skippy, you're my friend right?"_

"_No," _the Pegasus says flatly.

The graceus horse pays no mind to that, "_And your friends with Arion too! Please don't let him hurt my gorgeous face. It was an accident—_

"_Not." _Scipio interjects.

—_and I shouldn't be harmed because of an accident!"_

"_Accidents," _Jason's horse muses. "_Like what happened three days ago with you ate all of Arion's apples?"_

"_I'm detecting biased here." _Blackjack accuses. _"Besides, it's not like they were labeled!"_

"_You my, _friend_, are an epic fail."_

"_Besides," _Blackjack continues. _"Arion's girlfriend probably wants a real horse. One that can satisfy _all_ her needs."_

Scipio shakes his head, "_He's the fastest horse alive. I'm sure he has no trouble in 'satisfying' his girlfriend's needs."_

"_But can he fly?" _Scipio doesn't respond to this. _"Yeah, I didn't think so."_

**Romans and Greeks—Southern Nevada**

"_Hazel, pick up! Over."_

"Talk to me Solace. Over."

"_How far are you behind? Over."_

"Quarter of a mile. Why? Over."

"_Okay. I need you to tell Arion to slow down. And stay out of sight. We don't need the monsters to see you yet. Over."_

"I'm getting tired of saying over. Over."

"_You're not the only one. Over."_

The freight train rumbles a distance away. Kronos must be in a hurry; freight trains never travel at such a speed. Immediately, Hazel's reminded of Will's request. She orders the cavalry to slow their pace, allowing for the demigods on the backs of Pegasus to continue on, just in case. From the short time Hazel had met Will Solace, she knew he was smart. But his plans weren't as full proofed as a Minerva kid's.

But still, she follows his orders. With a simple hand motion, the others fallback. The unicorns breathe a sigh of relief. Hazel pats Arion's neck, signaling him to slow to a trot. The horse whinnies in disdain.

She glances at her watch.

_11:40pm_

**Katie Gardner—Kitchen (third floor)—Pasadena, California**

The lights are off. _Good._

Katie slips in unnoticed, staring at her surroundings despite the lack of light. Where could she put the charge without it being seen?

She opens the refrigerator. Instantly, she regrets her decision. "Who the fuck keeps an arm in their refrigerator?" Katie whispers to herself, shutting the door.

Katie glances at the sink. _Perfect._

She opens the cabinet filled with soaps and sponges. It smells horribly of mold. Katie reaches into her small travelling bag, pulling out a complicated piece of equipment and a roll of duct tape. She attaches the charge underneath the sink quickly and quietly, putting the roll of duct tape back in her bag and shutting the cabinet slowly. Unfortunately it makes a loud _motherfucking_ creak.

The lights flick on.

Katie grabs her knife, throwing it with near perfect precision. The Empousa doesn't even have time to scream. She falls with a thud, disintegrating. Katie wipes the sweat off her eyebrow, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"_Katie." _The voice through her headset nearly scares the shit out of her.

"What?" she hisses back, holding a hand over her racing heart.

"_It's Lacy," _the voice whispers back. _"I need your help."_

**Thalia and Nico—Underworld**

The good thing about being a son of Hades, Nico comes to realize, is you have a lot of connections. By some twisted turn of fate, it turns out Daedalus still works as the Underworld's architect. It's not like Nico planned to run into him, but when being chased by Keres, he'd pee his pants at chance of seeing a friendly face (not literally, that's just gross).

"The entrance to Tartarus in the Fields of Asphodel was closed off years ago," Daedalus tells them, stroking his beard thoughtfully as they hide behind a newly constructed overpass. "There is another way though."

"Um… yeah about that Daedalus?" Nico says. "We don't have Medea's sunscreen so taking a swim in the Phlegethon won't work."

"Not that way, fool," Daedalus scowls, earning a smile from Thalia. "There is a different entrance, one in Persephone's garden. If you can get past Hecate's hound Sirius this tunnel will lead you straight into hell."

"Sirius?" Thalia asks, eyebrows furrowed.

The old son of Athena nods warily. "Sirius. A fearsome two-headed dog, the height of Cerberus. He may seem like just another mutated hellhound at first but do not underestimate him. He's large but quick on his feet with the tail of a rattlesnake and the roar of a lion. And whatever you do, do not let him bite you. He'll be marked with your scent forever and follow you to the ends of earth until he sees you destroyed. Or, until Hecate calls him off. But I wouldn't count on that."

"No pressure," she snorts. "So how do we kill it?"

"Killing it wouldn't fix a thing," Daedalus grumbles. "He'll reform in a matter of minutes. _But,_ if you can put him to sleep, you can survive."

"Then how do we put it to sleep?" Nico questions.

Daedalus rolls his eyes, "This is a creature of the night, boy. And you travel with a spawn of Zeus. Think, Di Angelo!"

**Percy and Jason—Hubbard Glacier, Alaska**

"There!" Percy points just as the hooves of the horses touch the ice.

"_Damn, that's cold!" _Blackjack shudders, coming to a graceful stop. Scipio doesn't have as much luck. He slips and slides, trying to regain his balance in this odd frozen wasteland.

"Californians," Percy and Blackjack snort in unison.

Ahead of them sits a frozen Roman camp, a ghastly supersized replica of Camp Jupiter. But unlike their home back in America this place is dead. There is no sign of life. The gates are wide open with no sentries walking the walls.

Blackjack skitters nervously. Percy and Jason dismount their horses, testing their feet on the ground. Everything seems stable. They look around, trying to detect any sort of traps. But nothing. Only icy gates and frozen banners being whipped by the wind.

"_Come on, don't be a chicken horse," _Scipio sniffles, taking tentative steps towards the Roman camp. Percy and Jason shrug, following him.

Blackjack huffs, _"You're gonna get us killed, just watch!"_

Walking through the gates towards the snow-bricked _principa, _Percy can see straight down the Via Praetoria and right at the crossroads is a blue little girl in a simple brown dress. She's frozen on her knees right in front of the Praetorian Gate, palms open as if she's a faun begging for a coin.

"Hestia," Percy whispers sadly.

Jason looks around uneasily, "It could be a trap Percy."

"I don't care." The son of Poseidon moves forward, leaving Jason and the horses no option but to follow. The layout is too familiar. It's like an exact replica of Camp Jupiter only much, _much_ bigger. But soon they find themselves stopping five feet away from the little goddess. Here, Percy can see the frost on her lips, clinging to her brown hair. Her eyes look like their glued shut. She looks like a statue, as if she's been trapped in ice since the Stone Age. Both Pegasus canter back and forth, warily.

"Hestia?" Percy says.

Her eyes snap open, making Scipio jump. "P-P-Percy Ja…ack-kson?"

The whole camp springs to life. Figures in Roman armor burst from the barracks, the _principa, _the armory and the canteen. But they're not human. Ghosts, they're bodies nothing but wisps of black vapor. And yet they manage to hold onto frost-covered armor, helmets, swords, shields and _pila_. It's more Imperial gold than Jason's ever seen in his life-time.

"I told you so," Jason mutters.

From the stables emerges a ghost-like horse the color of night. On his back is a girl in a silk white dress. Her skin is pale, like the color of the glacier, contrasting with her dark hair. Her deep set browns eyes glared daggers at them, conflicting greatly with the cold smile on her lips.

"Heroes," she muses. "Just—exactly—what do you think you are doing?"

**Phoebe, Leo, Octavian—Southern Nevada**

"Do you know those odd twins, the…Snatch brothers, I believe?" Octavian asks Leo as Phoebe keeps her eyes glued on the horizon.

Leo's eyes brighten a tad, "You mean the Stolls?"

Phoebe whips around hissing, "Those little bastards, yes, one of these days I'll—"

"Um, yeah," Leo interrupts, giving Phoebe a strange look. "They're a riot. Why?"

"They tried to sell me a raccoon, yesterday…" Octavian ponders the idea. What on earth could he do with a raccoon?

The Greek raises an eyebrow, "They haven't got rid of Chad yet?"

"Chad?"

"Long story," Leo admits. "Has to do with a bearded lady from one of those sleazy circuses. Actually, I think Chad is—"

"Will you shut up?" Phoebe snaps, turning on the both of them. "I am trying to concentrate and your annoying babbling is driving me crazy. Sit and there and be quiet and we shall have no further problems."

"Looks like someone's got centaur blood in their shirt, eh?"

Before Phoebe can pummel him, Will voice comes through the headset. "_Phob, ya there?"_

She pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'm going to crush this little legacy into—"

"_You can kill him later," _Will interrupts. _"Or better yet, send him through the air ducts. He's skinny enough Tell him to set the explosives. Over."_

"Can I lock him in air vent when he's done?"

"_Sadly, no. You'll just have to hope he gets stuck."_

She growls, "That does nothing to help me. Besides, Octavian's an idiot. I rather have Leo in there than him."

"HEY!" Octavian protests.

"QUIET fool."

"_Um… okay. Anyway, you have to say over. Over."_

This confuses her. "Over? What's over?"

Will sighs, _"Nothing. That's how your supposed to talk over radio. Over."_

She shakes her head, "I remember back in the old days my kind were less idiotic."

"_I didn't make the rules. Over."_

"Shut up with your damn _over!"_

"…_.over?"_

**Connor, Travis and Bobby—Woman's Bathroom (fifth floor)—Pasadena, California**

Bobby slips out of the bathroom. The door swings back into place, _Women_ engraved on its center. "It's all clear."

Travis shudders, "Connor, if you love me, don't make me go in there."

"We all have to make sacrifices," Connor grimaces, grabbing his brother's arm. "It's gonna be okay. We'll make it through this together."

Bobby grabs Travis's other arm, "It's okay, man. Trust me, it's not that bad. It's way cleaner than any bathroom in the Fifth Cohort."

Travis glares at him, "They've brainwashed you. Oh my gods, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh, brother," Connor murmurs, hauling Travis forth. "You think we were going into hell."

"We _are_ going into hell!" he hisses back.

**Frank—Boiler Room (second floor)—Pasadena, California**

Frank finds himself in a room with a bunch of loud machines and weird doohickeys. He was never a big technology guy before but even an idiot can read the sign on the door that says _Boiler Room_. So he gets inside, pulls the charge out of his backpack and a roll of duct tape. Boy, did he love duct tape. Last year he'd taped Octavian to a bus and shipped him halfway to Arkansas. Yup, him and duct tape go a long way.

Frank tapes the charge to the biggest and loudest machine. That's a problem, considering he can't really hear what's behind him. It's his instincts that keep him alive.

He whirls around, slamming the butt of his spear into a Telekhine's face. The thing screeches and jumps at him. He stabs it in the neck, not waiting to watch it turn into gold dust. In the doorway, a thin hellhound with piercing red eyes growls. He picks up his backpack from the ground, watching the monster carefully. He's careful to keep his spear up.

The monster disappears with a loud bark.

"Ah shit," Frank shouts, following the hellhound. The little bitch could ruin the whole operation.

"_Frank!"_ Shit. Kelsey. She'd kill him if she knew about the hellhound.

Uh…. Yeah?" he answers, trying to sound as unsuspicious as he can.

It's silent on the other side for a while as she shouts orders. _"We need you outside. Are you finished?_

"Uh, yeah."

"_Good. Come out and don't alert anyone."_

"Uh, yeah."

_...Are you okay?_

"Uh, yeah."

_11:45pm_

**Reyna and Annabeth—Manhattan, New York**

For seven years Manhattan had been left unchanged. Wandering through the city, Annabeth can feel herself being lost in the memories, as if the war never happened. But as both she and Reyna stop at the intersection of W 34th Street and 5th Avenue, the memories are gone in the blink of an eye.

"Come on," Annabeth says coldly, walking down that abandoned part of 5th Avenue. The buildings surrounding them are boarded up, the sidewalk lined with weeds and trash. A cat hisses at them from the front of mini mart. Rusty trash cans and broken pipes litter the street. And then there's the Empire State Building. It's empty, cold and alone. Most of the windows are broken accompanied with smoking craters and the bodies of dead birds lining the broken doors to the lobby. Really, that's all Annabeth really processes before looking away. The building's too horrible for her to just stare at without bursting into tears.

Even Reyna cringes at the sight of the Empire State building's deplorable appearance. "This place appears much better in photographs."

"It used to be amazing," Annabeth tells her numbly. "Now, not so much."

"I wouldn't have known," Reyna says stiffly.

Annabeth stares at her, "You've never been to Olympus before?"

"No Roman has," her tone bares the slightest hint of jealousy. "Coming here was forbidden."

Annabeth nods, unsure what to say. She glances at her watch awkwardly, fidgeting with the strap of her backpack.

"Annabeth?"

She looks up with a mixture of uncertainty. Reyna fidgets, "I…I'm, you know… I—"

"Apology accepted."

**Distraction Team (Kelsey's group)—Pasadena, California**

Kelsey taps her headset, "Kevin, Mitchell, report."

No answer.

"Kevin, Mitchell. _Report._"

Nothing.

"KELSEY!" Mitchell. She runs, whistling for backup. Only to realize, she doesn't need it. Kevin's dead, lying head first in the grass with blood dripping out of his ear. Mitchell clutches his leg, trying to stop the blood from leaking out of the wound on his thigh.

Kelsey bends down to help him, pulling a medical kit out of her pack. "What happened?"

He grits his teeth, "Two Empousai coming out of the building. They sniffed us out and attacked. Kevin killed one. The other jumped up and him and…" Mitchell shakes his head in shame. "She bit me and I killed her."

The daughter of Athena wraps a bandage around his leg, "You're gonna be fine Mitchell." She taps her headset, "Drew, Calvin. Barricade the doors. Those bitches are gonna burn alive in there."

"_What about the others?"_

Kelsey grimaces, "Warn them what your about to do. Tell them they'll have to be creative in planning their escape routes."

**Thalia and Nico—Underworld**

Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and luminous plants surround them. Sprouting from the black grass, diamonds and rubies appeared randomly like a millionaire's fantasy.

"Don't touch anything," Nico warns Thalia, stepping over silver flowers with little remorse.

"Don't tell me what to do," she grumbles back.

But instead of touching things (something she'd normally do because, hey, Nico told her _not_ to), Thalia thinks back to her first quest with Nico, retrieving Hades' sword. Funny how different things we're back then, how she would have never considered Nico as a friend. Odd how things turn out.

In the center of the garden, tall trees with orange blossoms and sweet-smelling fruit surround a crystal clear lake. Nico pauses here.

"What?" she asks him.

"I can feel it," he answers.

Thalia rolls her eyes, "I'm not psychic, Nico. You'll have to be a little more specific than that."

"The entrance to Tartarus, Thalia. It's here somewhere just… help me find it."

Thalia weaves around tree trunks, unsure of what to look for. With Nico's attention elsewhere, she plucks a pomegranate from a nearby branch. As soon as the fruit occupies her hand, the tart smell floods her nose. It's overwhelming, to say the least. But one thing about Thalia? She hates pomegranates. The fruit slips from her hand, rolling away.

As soon as that happens, something like a hiss sounds from nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Nico says suddenly.

Thalia crosses her arms over her chest. "Hear what?"

"That…never mind."

**Apollo's Archers—Southern Nevada**

Waiting for a train to pass by and, you know, having ADHD? It's like putting together a recipe for disaster. The Apollo kids aren't sure what to do with themselves, at first. They sit around in the sand, stringing their bows, tapping their fingers, anything just to pass the time.

John, a Roman kid, starts humming a tune. Instantly, everyone's ears pitch in to the sound.

Victoria smiles knowingly, "Revolution?"

He nods, winking at her before starting the melody over again.

Will rolls his eyes, "_You say you want a revolution_  
><em>Well, you know<br>We all want to change the world  
>You tell me that it's evolution<br>Well, you know."_  
><em>"We all want to change the world,"<em> Victoria sings.  
><em>But when you talk about destruction<br>Don't you know that you can count me out."  
><em>Leslie stands, bow slung over her back, _"Don't you know it's gonna be all right."  
>"All right, all right," <em>all the Apollo kids chant together, clapping their hands to the beat._  
><em>  
>Austin laughs, <em>"You say you got a real solution<br>Well, you know  
>We'd all love to see the plan<br>You ask me for a contribution  
>Well, you know."<em>  
>Will jabs Maya in the shoulder, ushering her to sing. <em>"We're doing what we can<br>But when you want money  
>For people with minds that hate<br>All I can tell is brother you have to wait."_  
><em>"Don't you know it's gonna be all right,"<em> Leslie belts again.  
><em>"All right, all right,"<em> they sing in unison. _"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..."  
><em>  
>Will starts snapping his fingers, <em>"You say you'll change the constitution<br>Well, you know  
>We all want to change your head<br>You tell me it's the institution  
>Well, you know. You better free your mind instead."<em>  
>Maya jumps to her feet, <em>"But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao<br>You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow."_  
><em>"Don't you know it's gonna be all right,"<em> Leslie sings one last time.  
><em>"All right, all right,"<em> they chant. _"All right, all right, all right  
>All right, all right, all right."<em>

Kayla sighs when the song ends, twirling an arrow between her finger. "We haven't done one of those since Michael Yew died."

Austin nods glumly, "Yeah, well, who could blame us? He knew how to do a badass Mark whenever we sang _La Vie Boehme."_

"What song did we sing anyway?" twelve year old Jessica, a newbie, asks.

Will's eye twitches, "Haven't you ever heard of the Beatles?"

"No."

Will and the other older Apollo kids gasp in horror. "So what, do you listen to Justin Beaver or some shit?" he sneers.

"Yes."

Will turns away from Jessica, shaking his head in bewilderment. "Get…get out, just—get her out my sight before I do something I'm going to regret."

"Oh you did it now," Leslie scolds the young Apollo girl. "He's gonna nag about this for the rest of the night."

Will tries to come up with a witty retort but his train of thought gets off track when he hears an angry, muffled shout. He grabs the headset that's been sitting in the dirt, putting it to his ear, only to be mauled by the sound of a very irritated Malcolm.

"_Where the fuck have you been? Do you realize the target is right in front of you travelling at 120 miles per hour?"_

"Wait, what?" Will looks over the rock barrier and sure enough the train is there, right in front of them, heading straight towards the tunnel.

"Shit, GET INTO POSITION!"

"_Oh, now you're worried."_

Will ignores the voice in his ear, grabbing his bow. He rips a sonic arrow from his sheath, notching it in less than a second, sending it flying straight towards the first monster he sees. A burst of color and noise bounces off of the train, disintegrating some and knocking off others who are then impaled by the cavalry trailing behind. The other Apollo kids fire.

"Spread out, _fast_," Will orders, just as a wave of flaming javelins illuminate the night. The Apollo kids duck and roll in different directions. Like a well-oiled machine, they get on their knees in sync and let loose another round.

Train cars open their doors. Dracaenas in armor pour out. Will tries to concentrate. "Jacob, start the Jeep. Leslie, Ryan, Kayla and Jessica. When I give the signal, we go in the vehicle the rest of you will stay here."

"Sir, yes, sir." Cheesy, but he likes it. Will smiles proudly, firing three explosive projectiles in rapid succession while humming to the instrumental _Know Your Enemy_ by Green Day. The others pick up the tune quickly, their voices resonating against the chilly desert.

**Travis, Connor and Bobby—Women's bathroom (fifth floor)—Pasadena, California**

"_Come_ on! How hard it is to strap down a stupid bomb?" Travis shouts, keeping watch for the door. "If I have to suffer the smell of flowers any minute longer, I'll blow your fucking head off."

"It's not my fault Bobby dropped the duct tape in the toilet!" Connor retorts, his torso obscured from view as he tries to tape the charge inside the vent above the toilet.

Bobby grunts, doing his best to keep Connor from falling off of his shoulders. "Are you guys always this stupid?"

Travis rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "Says the one you can't hold on to _tape_."

Connor's grip on the bomb slips. "Bobby, grab it!"

"I'm holding onto you, dumbass!"

A splash echoes.

"Shit," Bobby curses. "Travis we need your help."

The Stoll pinches the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me you didn't drop the charge in the toilet."

Connor pauses, "…We didn't drop the bomb in the toilet."

Travis stalks into the stall, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He reaches into the toilet bowl, fishing around for the stupid piece of equipment. With his sleeve dripping wet, he hands the electronic to Bobby who in turn hands it to Connor who dries it off with his shirt. "Thanks bro."

"If we die, I hope your punishment is having your head shoved in a toilet bowl."

"I love you too."

Finally, Connor rips off a piece of tape (that's actually sticky this time). He presses the button on the explosive.

"Is it working?" Bobby asks, his face red from the strain of holding Connor up.

The younger Stoll hesitates, "Travis, what's the time on your watch."

"11:45. Why?"

"Um… the bomb says 11:59. It's gonna blow in fifty seconds."

"What?" Bobby and Travis squeak in unison.

"It's okay," Connor says quickly. "I've watched a lot of spy movies. I pretty sure I can reroute it."

Travis scowls. "I hate you."

_11:50pm_

**Reyna and Annabeth—Manhattan, New York**

An eternal city, once the center of the universe, slowly fades from memory as Reyna and Annabeth trot up the broken cobblestone steps towards the palace of the gods. The place where minor gods frolicked, where the muses once sang, where nymphs once planted their lush gardens, is now a ghost town; rotting, decaying. Empty, deserted.

Fires no longer illuminate the golden braziers. Thick silver dust clings to columns and windows. Vines and fungus climb up rusty doors and walls, turning once magnificent homes dull shades of green, gray and brown. And this place, this place is far too quiet. Once, the sounds coming from Olympus were loud enough to rival those echoing from New York City. Not anymore.

Reyna pauses for moment, snapping Annabeth out of her daze. "Did you hear that?"

The daughter of Athena tears her eyes off of their grim surroundings. "Hear what?"

"I…hissing. I heard hissing." Annabeth makes a move to grab her knife but Reyna stops her. "No, it… it was probably just my imagination. Let's keep going."

**Katie and Lacy—The Lobby (first floor)—Pasadena, California**

Katie glances at the crowded lobby. "We need a distraction, Lace. That or we'll never be able to pull this off."

"_Like what?"_

Katie sighs, trying to think. She could grab a chair and knock out the lady at the front desk. Though the last thing she needs is people pointing weapons at her.

Something barrels down the hallway, interrupting her train of thought. When Katie turns around a black figure comes running straight towards her. Katie grabs her knife, ready for a fight. But the hellhound sprints right past her into the lobby.

She watches as everyone remains calm, as if this is nothing new to them. The hellhound trots over to the front desk. He sets his paws on the hard surface, whining something under his breath. The woman at the front desk nods, as if listening. Something changes in her expression. Her eyes turn red.

_Empousa._

"Lacy?" Katie whispers into her headset. "Are you near the vent close to the chandelier?"

"_Yes._"

"Good, stay there. I'm gonna cause some trouble. If I do something stupid, don't try to save me. Just set the charge and get out of here, okay?"

"_What are you going to do?"_

"Nothing… too bad."

Katie jumps out from behind the wall, barreling into the lobby. She clutches her knife, flinging it towards the front desk. It stabs the wall a few inches from the hellhound's muzzle.

"Hey uglies!" she whistles, smiling. "Wanna tango?"

The hellhound growls. The woman's hair erupts into flames.

_Yup. I'm screwed._

**Phoebe, Octavian, and Leo—Southern Nevada**

"Dear Apollo. Nope, I can't do it. I refuse to. No, no, no."

"_Octavian just jump," _Malcolm tells him calmly over the radio.

"But it'll kill me!"

"_Like setting up explosives on a freight train over the speed limit won't."_

Phoebe's nostrils flare, glaring at Octavian with intense hatred, "Listen to me legacy. You jump and die or I skewer and you die. Which is it?"

Leo shuffles uneasily, "Hey, Phob, maybe you should take it easy and—"

"Try to calm me again, Valdez, and you will be the first to jump off. I will not tolerate spineless fools, is that clear?"

He takes a cautious step back, "Hey Octavian, maybe you should jump. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You… don't die and lie in agony with a broken body before the buzzards eat your remains? Doesn't sound like such a horrible way to go."

Malcolm's voice rings out from the two-way, _"You have thirty seconds, guys."_

Phoebe grabs Leo's backpack, pulling out a bundle of rope. "We solve this now."

She wraps rope around his midsection, tying it in a firm knot, before doing the same with Leo. He's doesn't protest, having known Phoebe long enough to know the girl doesn't take bullshit. When she steps towards Octavian, he moves away from her. "Oh no, I know what you're going to do, and it's going to get us killed."

"Listen you scrawny weakling, wrap this around yourself or I will pitch you down to tracks below and let the train squish your head like a grape. DO NOT _piss _me off, child."

Octavian doesn't argue.

Phoebe places her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the incoming train.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

Leo smacks Octavian's arm to stop him from shivering.

_5, 4, 3…_

Phoebe crouches, waiting to spring. Two, long hunting knives are positioned in her hands.

_1…_

She jumps, her weight and momentum pulling the other two guys behind her. Octavian screams. A peal of laughter escapes Phoebe's lips just before she slams onto the roof of the train, knocking the air out of her. Leo and Octavian hit their face on the metal. Phoebe uses her knives to keep from falling off. Leo and Octavian, their weapons away, scramble to stay on.

"This is fun!" she shouts over the roar of the train.

**Chris and Miranda—the Basement—Pasadena, California**

Chris and Miranda hate basements. Vegas was… disgusting to say the least. They had met this chick there, Asteria, who happened to be the mother of Hecate. She was supposed to give them information. And apparently she had this weird obsession with pig erotica. Bring in gloomy basement that smelled like a horse's ass and you have a trip that'd probably scar your life forever.

"It smells like a morgue down here," Miranda murmurs, pulling a flashlight from her backpack.

"Better than a horse," Chris points out as they descend down the stairs. As they reach the bottom, he's able to find a light switch. Not that it makes things better.

The basement resembles a medieval hospital. The stone walls seem to hold in the choking stench of death. There are hospital beds close to the walls. Human-like bodies are covered in stained shrouds. There are at least a dozen refrigerators. And there's blood everywhere.

Miranda pales, "What is this place?"

"This building is the Empousa HQ," Chris tells her. "Five bucks they keep their snacks down here."

The sound of can being knocked over makes them freeze. Something quick scurries from the corner, dashing under a cot. It's too fast for them to really make out. Probably a rat.

"Hurry up and set the charge!" Miranda growls, keeping her voice low.

"Uh, right." Chris grabs the charge from his bag. Miranda throws him a roll of duct tape. The son of Hermes moves a small machine out of the way, taping the electronic to the wall. He presses a button and instantly the time appears on the screen.

He smiles at his handiwork. "Well, that was easy. Now let's get out of here. This place gives me the—"

A swarm of little bodies jump him. Mouths clamp down on his arms, ears, legs. Chris tries to swat them off but there are so many

Miranda screams, fumbling for her radio. "Come in, Travis, Katie, anyone. We need help. Code red. I repeat, code red. Protocol Sigma Minor!"

_11:55pm_

**Reyna and Annabeth—Manhattan, New York**

They attack when Annabeth and Reyna are least expecting it.

Annabeth knows where to go. With the thrones destroyed there's only one other place Hera's presence can be. The statue. The statue that tried to kill her in the final battle against Kronos on Mount Olympus. Sure, it fell on Thalia instead, but it was meant for Annabeth. She could feel it back then.

Nevertheless, Reyna follows Annabeth without question. She's trying hard, a little too hard, to make this whole partnership work. That in turn, leaves an unsettling awkward silence between them.

Then they burst from behind the rocks. Reyna and Annabeth stab instinctively. Reyna's knife disintegrates. A monster falls. The girls run.

Snakes. Little snakes. One rears back, spitting at the two sprinting demigods. A broken column ignites, catching fire.

Basilisks.

"Do you have any weasels?" Reyna shouts.

"No, fresh out," Annabeth retorts. "We have to get to the ruins of the palace. Hera can help us."

Reyna rips the small pack off of her shoulders, ripping open the zipper. She snatches a plastic bottle halfway filled with water. "Keep going, I'll stall them."

Annabeth's eyes widen, "Are you insane? Water won't help! They'll kill you!"

"Well we knew the odds," Reyna snaps. "No matter what happens, we need to free Hera. She maybe a manipulative bitch who rather see me eaten alive by a Cyclops than together with Jason but we need her."

**Leo, Phoebe and Octavian—Southern Nevada**

The army catches up to the train, charging the hellhounds. Monsters from inside the freight train break through the windows, come up through the emergency exits to join the battle only to find the three rebels holding on for dear life. The Apollo kids keep them from getting close.

"Over here!" Leo's managed to grab on to one of the emergency exits. Phoebe, with her knives, makes her way to him. Leo pulls Octavian closer, keeping him from falling. Phoebe's the first to go in dragging the two others behind her. Just as she regains her balance, a pod of dracaenas pounce on her.

"I AM A TITAN, FOOLS!" she bellows, slashing them into dust while at the same time slicing the rope.

Octavian looks at her with wide eyes, "Whatt?"

Leo rolls his eyes, "Well… yeah. Doesn't the name give you a clue?"

"But… then she's…"

"It's a long story," she cuts in, scowling. "One we needn't delve into at the moment."

"Right," Leo adds. He digs into his backpack, throwing a charge at Octavian. "I'm heading to the other cars to set the others. Octavian, I need you to set the one on the connecting rail to the car carrying the gods' weapons. Wrap it real good in duct tape so it doesn't fall off. Can you do that?"

"What about Phoebe?" the legacy demands.

She twirls a knife in her hand, "I protect Valdez."

"What about me!"

"No one cares about you," she grumbles, stalking towards the door leading to the other cars. Leo shrugs, following her. "Sorry man."

"You can't leave me alone!" Octavian protests.

Phoebe sneers, "We can and we will."

As they leave, Octavian grabs for his two-way. "Will, can you hear me? I think this hunter is trying to kill me."

It takes a moment for Will to respond, but he does, gritting his teeth. _"Not my problem. Over."_

**Katie and Lacy—The Lobby (first floor)—Pasadena, California**

"Don't look down, don't look down," Lacy squeals to herself, refusing to look at whatever Katie is doing. There's a series of crashes and angry screams but Lacy can't afford to glance at them being so high up. Besides she's almost done, taping the charge to the base of the pretty glass chandelier. She presses the little red button and the time pops up. She's so happy to be on time.

Lacy spares a glance downwards and her stomach curls. She slips back in the air vent quickly, dry heaving. Oh how she loathed heights. Lacy presses a finger to her headset, "It's all good now Katie, no one saw me. We can leave now."

Lacy waits a minute. There's silence below. Taking that as a good sign, hopefully, Lacy continues through the vent. Praying, she hopes to see Katie on the other side.

**Thalia and Nico—Underworld**

Thalia curses stumbles on a clump of weeds, thorns snagging to her pant leg. "Fuck this place, fuck Persephone, fuck the Underworld!"

She slices the weeds with her knife. They hobble, giving of a small whimper as they turn to ash. Thalia wipes the sweat off of her forehead, glancing behind her to see Nico fighting some kind of giant Venus Fly Trap.

"Stop playing with that thing and come on!" Thalia snaps.

Nico gives her the _are-you-fucking-kidding me _glare. He slices off the flower's stem without even glancing its way. Like the weeds, it whines and goes limp, turning an ugly shade of gray. "_Playing?_ It was trying to fucking eat me!"

She stares at him, apathetic. "Nico, those bombs are going off in five minutes. We need to be in Tartarus by then. So work those odd super-Nico senses of yours and find that damn entrance."

"I'm not your slave!" He protests.

"I know," she smirks. "If you were you'd be a lot smarter."

Nico shakes his head in defeat, using his sword like a machete to cut through walls of silver vines.

"Don't you think it's odd?" he says suddenly, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"What?" she asks, keeping a distance away from his swinging sword.

"Don't you think it's odd we haven't seen Sirius yet?" Nico tells her. "After all, he's supposed to be guarding this place."

"Well let's try not the jinx it now."

"This way," Nico orders, pointing his sword in the direction of a bright red hedge. They wander into a field of dandelions when Nico breaks into run. "I can sense it!"

"Go, Lassie, go!" Thalia cheers sarcastically.

"Not funny!"

But both of them soon scowl as they stop abruptly. Before them is the same lake they'd seen five minutes ago, surrounded by orange pomegranate trees.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Thalia exclaims.

"No, wait," Nico murmurs. "It's here. The entrance is here. I can't believe I didn't find it before."

"I'm not going to comment on that."

"Shut up, Thalia. You just did."

Cautiously, Nico circles the pond, earning a sideways glance from Thalia.

"The lake," he states. "It's in the lake."

"Excuse me?" she retorts.

"The lake," Nico repeats. "The entrance is in the lake."

"Are you—"

He cuts her off. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she growls in frustration. "Nico, I think you're going c—"

Nico tackles her to the floor just as a giant gray blur flies over their heads. It's ugly. Well, truth be told, a lot of monsters are. But Daedalus description of Sirius had been a major understatement.

"See?" he exclaims. "I told you I'm not crazy!"

"_No," _the monster chuckles darkly. _"But you are dead."_

"Oh it talks," Thalia muses bitterly. "Can this trip get any better?"

**The Distraction Team (Kelsey's group)—Pasadena, California**

Kelsey hears the sirens before the actual police cars. She curses under her breath before ordering everyone to huddle around.

"I don't know how they got here," she tells them. "But the one thing about rebels? We don't go down without a fight. Use whatever you have: knives, arrows, guns, I'm not picky. But we have the element of surprise. So stay hidden until I give the order, got it?"

They nod in agreement.

T.A.R. D unit vehicles ram into the parking lot, their tires skidding on pavement. Police offers screech in after them. Voices shout, dogs bark and growl. Officers load their guns, fire ready.

Kelsey stays beside Rafe; he's their best sniper at the moment. He rips open his bulky bag, tossing her a hand gun and taking a much larger one for himself. The others grab whatever else is in Rafe's backpack of wonders, passing each other a weapon as if it's Thanksgiving dinner.

"You know we might not get out of this alive," he points out, staring down into the barrel of his gun.

She smiles, "What's life without couple of risks, huh?"

**Connor and Bobby—Women's Bathroom—Pasadena, California**

Bobby's shoulders are numb now. Not that it bothers him very much. "It's so quiet without your brother here."

Connor shrugs, crossing a blue and yellow wire, "Eh, he's just been stressing ever since our mission to Death Valley. I accidentally almost got our friend Butch killed. He's still in the infirmary trying to learn how to walk again."

"That bad?"

"Yup." Connor wipes away a drop of sweat from his forehead, dusting off his hands. "There, it's off."

Bobby's expression changes, "Off?"

The Stoll nods, "Yes sir. When the other bombs go off they should be powerful enough to shake this one up a bit and make it go kaboom."

"Nice to know," Bobby mutters. "Can you get off my shoulders now?"

"Aw, it's so comfortable up here."

Nevertheless, Connor does get down. "Well that was quick. And we still have five minutes. Just enough time to—"

The door to the bathroom swings open. A woman enters, screaming at the intruders. Her hand forms into claws and the lady lunges at them.

"Must you always jinx everything!" Bobby hollers at Connor, swinging one of the stall doors in the monster's face.

"Funny, that's what Travis says."

The Roman kid grabs Connor, hauling him out, "Jeeze, I wonder why?"

The Empousa screeches again and the two demigods break into a run.

**Miranda, Chris and Travis—Basement—Pasadena, California**

Travis strolls into the basement, whistling show tunes. Apparently he didn't understand the whole _Sigma Minor_ debacle aka, the code word for Teumessian foxes. But then again, they're small monsters. How many could there be?

He stops whistling when he catches sight of the swarm.

The little red demons, able to fit in Travis's hand, scurry across the floor like a sea of red. They scream like little banshees, jumping on Chris and Miranda, dog piling them like angry bees.

"So… is the bomb in place?"

"_Dammit,_ YES!" Chris roars. "GET THESE FUCKERS OFF ME!"

Travis crosses his arms, "Well there is no need to be rude about it. Besides, have you tried barking?"

Miranda smacks a pod of them off of her face, "What?"

"Foxes don't like dogs," Travis says all smart-like. "Simply mythology Miss Gardiner."

"But we don't have any dogs!"

"Then bark, women. Bark as if your life depends on it! Bark like you've never barked before!"

_11:57pm_

**Distraction Team (Kelsey's group)—Pasadena, California**

"_Heyyy, Kelse." _Travis sings through the headset as Kelsey dodges a round of bullets.

"WHAT TRAVIS?" she screams at him. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?"

"_Someone's cranky. Just to let you know, I've got Chris and Miranda. We're in the sewer right now and gonna try to meet up with Mercury. If my hunches are correct, we're not too far from his location."_

"THAT'S FUCKING WONDERFUL." Kelsey shoots, ducks, rolls and reloads. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I CAN HELP YOU WITH?"

"_I'm not deaf you know,_" he grunts. _"Is Connor with you?"_

"HASN'T SHOWED UP. NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I'M TRYING NOT TO DIE RIGHT NOW."

**Reyna and Annabeth—Manhattan, New York**

Annabeth finds the statue two minutes later. She can hear the Basilisks squealing, getting a mouth full of Aquafina. Annabeth would laugh under different circumstances.

The statue of Hera is different.

One, she isn't scowling. Her eyes are closed, her face the perfect mask of horror. Two, the statue isn't made of marble anymore. From the looks of it, the statue is solid gold. The only thing hear intact and beautiful. It's all wrong. And Annabeth has no idea how to free her.

She glances in backpack. There isn't much to help her: water bottle, $300, a map of the subway and three disposable cell phones. Athena said she would need these things. Well she needed something now. Where was it?

Annabeth looks back at Hera. The goddess looks the same as she always did before. A perfect replica, her face, her hair, her clothes. It's as if she'd been touched by Midas.

Midas.

That's it.

Annabeth grabs the water bottle, dropping the backpack on the floor. She unscrews the camp, aiming the bottle at Hera like a gun. She squeezes hard.

A giant wave of energy knocks her back. The light is blinding. Annabeth closes her eyes.

**Phoebe, Leo, and Octavian—Southern Nevada**

Octavian does his best to balance on the rail while at the same time while trying to tape down the _damn_ bomb. He succeeds for the most part, spraining his ankle.

He dashes back into the train, breathing heavily. _I'm alive!_

Octavian grabs the two-way, calling Leo. "Are you done? Over."

"…_almost." _Leo grunts. _"That's a lot of monsters surrounding us. Phoebe's keeping them busy but we're almost out. Give us two minutes."_

"We have to be out of here in three minutes!" he hisses.

"_Which leaves a minute to spare. Call Malcolm. Tell him it's time."_

Octavian grumbles, fumbling with the radio to change the _damn _channel. "Malcolm, come in. The charge has been set on the connecting rail. Over."

**Apollo's Archers—Southern Nevada**

"_The charge has been set on the connecting rail,_" Malcolm tells them. _"Hold your fire and fall back."_

"Copy that, smart one," Will replies, notching his lost sonic arrow. "Hold fire!"

Jacob keeps the Jeep going. Will orders Leslie to watch the time.

"_You know what to do Will."_

He nods to no one in particular. "Let me know when it's 11 till 12."

**Romans and Greeks—Southern Nevada**

Hazel hears Malcolm's voice over the two-way. _"The charge has been set on the connecting rail. Hold your fire and fall back."_

"_Copy that, smart one."_

"Fall back!" she tells the cavalry, making a piece sign to the riders above. There horses stop their assault and turn in the other direction. "We read you loud and clear Malcolm."

The train roars ahead, putting great distance between it and Hazel's army.

_11:58pm_

**Connor and Bobby—Fifth Floor—Pasadena, California**

Run, run, run, jump, duck, push, push, run, run… It's a constant cycle as both demigods try to fight their way to the exit.

"It's two minutes Connor," Bobby pants. "We won't make it in time."

He grits his teeth, "Yes we will."

_11:59pm_

**Apollo's Archers—Southern Nevada**

Three figures jump in the nick of time.

_15, 14, 13, 12…_

"GO!" Leslie shouts.

The arrow flies.

**Phoebe, Leo, and Octavian—Southern Nevada**

They jump.

Phoebe hits the ground on all fours, sweat dripping from her face. Leo hits the ground on his stomach, his face taking most of the impact. He groans, cursing in Spanish. Octavian, sadly, lands on a cactus. But at least he's made it in time. They watch as the train continues on, ignorant to that fact it will never reach its destination.

**Bobby and Connor—Fifth Floor—Pasadena, California**

They're cornered.

Two sides surrounded by large glass windows leading to their deaths. The other two sides by monsters.

"We have to jump," Bobby whispers. "It's the only way."

Connor's throat chokes up, "I-I can't. I can't jump, Bobby. I can't do it."

The Empousai creep forward, licking their limps.

"It can save your life, Connor. We can have a chance."

"Jump," he tells him. "Leave me behind."

"No." Bobby refuses. "I won't. We're in this together."

Connor clenches his fist, "No we're not."

Bobby's jaw tightens, "I'm not giving you a choice." He charges Connor and both of them plunge out the window.

_12:00am_

**Distraction Team—Pasadena, California**

The explosion is deafening. Connor's left ear is shot out. His right, he isn't too sure about. But one thing he can hear for certain? His screams as he plummets five stories to the ground. Bobby's still holding unto him.

In a flash, Bobby is on his back, Connor above him, just as they hit the pavement of the parking lot. Everything goes black.

**The Main Group—Southern Nevada**

The arrow hits its mark. The last train car breaks off in a roar of rainbow. Soon the rest of the train joins in, exploding into flames.

Will sits back in the Jeep, watching the show. "We did good guys. We did good."

"Leslie, open the compartment," Jacob orders. She does so, pulling out a blank CD. He snatches it from her, putting it in the player.

David Glen Eisley's _Sweet Victory _begins to play over the speakers.

"_The winner takes all_," they sing along, turning the vehicle back towards the way they came._  
>"It's the thrill of one more kill<br>The last one to fall  
>Will never sacrifice their will<em>

Don't ever look back  
>On the wind closing in<br>The only attack  
>Were their wings on the wind<br>Oh the daydream begins

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!  
>And it's ours for the taking<br>It's ours for the fight  
>In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!<br>And the world is last to fall."

_12:01am_

**Distraction Team—Pasadena, California**

The vehicles are their officers in disarray. The force of the blast has cars turned over. Officers try to find their guns and keep order at the same time. The dogs are barking, creating more havoc than originally intended. It's too much for them to keep track of the rebels.

**Thalia and Nico—The Underworld**

Her arms are tired. Thalia keeps slashing, missing; slashing, hitting thick flesh. Over and over again. It's annoying to say the least. Nico slices off one of the dog's heads.

She tries to remember what Daedalus said, about shocking Sirius. But she can't get a hold of him. He's too fast.

_Come child, _the monster taunts, towering over her. The stub where is head was is bleeding profusely but he treats it as a little scratch _Hit me with, as you children say, "Your best shot."_

Thalia doesn't pay attention to Nico, telling her to keep her cool. She attacks without warning, jumping on the fucking dog. The monster isn't expecting her to be so bold. She's able to slice of his nose before he shakes her off, and she has to roll to avoid his paws.

He howls at her, red eyes glaring daggers. His tail rattles dangerously.

Nico steps forward but Thalia stops him. "Put your sword away. He's mine."

"You'll kill yourself," he protests.

"We'll see."

Sirius snarls in compliance, charging. Thalia tense waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

She sprints, meeting him head on. When Sirius is hardly a foot away from her, she ducks, sliding on her knees, just as his paws swipe over her head, his jaws bending down to reach her. To Thalia it seems to happen in slow motion. Her hand flicks up and the opportunity presents itself; the beast's belly. Her knife comes up just as Sirius's teeth sink into her shoulder. Suddenly, time seems to speed up and her knife hits soft flesh. But Thalia screams, her shoulder burning like acid. A tremor goes through her body: pain, fear and anger rushing through her muscles, transforming into energy until finally it reaches her hand and explodes through the blade.

Sirius howls and it feels like she's going death.

He collapses, eyes closed. Thalia's breathing hard, focusing on the air swooping in and out of her lungs. Nico helps her to her feet but she flinches from the pain in her shoulder. "Why'd you let me do that?" she groans.

Nico scoffs, "Your kidding right?"

**Percy and Jason—Hubbard Glacier, Alaska**

Two minutes. _Two minutes_ it'd taken them to meet the goddess of snow, Khinoe. Three minutes it'd taken them to piss her off immensely (Jason blames Percy for that). Four minutes it'd taken them to pick a nasty fight with her ghosts.

Sixteen minutes they'd been battling it out against them. And in these last two minutes, Jason had come up with a plan, thank the gods.

"PERCY!" Jason shouts over the icy wind that had _coincidentally_ picked up eighteen minutes ago. "Can you hold these ghosts by yourself?"

"Against a small army? No problem!" Jason doesn't sound convinced but he nods anyway, slashing his sword through a row of legionnaires.

"One more thing, I need you to give me the lighter!"

**Reyna and Annabeth—Manhattan, New York**

Reyna wakes up to stormy gray eyes. She turns away from the daughter of Athena, coughing violently. She remembers her water bottle disintegrating as it touched the skin of snake and then nothing. A giant light.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asks.

Reyna ignores this, wiping the soot off her face. "Did you get her?"

"I am no object," a voice flares, appalled. "I am a goddess, child."

Reyna offers a crooked smile, "Great to have you back, _my Lady_."

Hera waves her off with a simple hand gesture, "I don't have time for you incompetence, Reyna. You've just set off the sensor and the Titan's forces will be upon us quickly if you continue to run your mouth. Come, come, let us not suffer from your stupidity."

_12:02am_

**Percy and Jason—Hubbard Glacier, Alaska**

It's cold, painfully cold. Up until today, Jason's never seen snow in his entire life. Now, he never plans to see it again.

Jason's kneeling at the feet of Hestia, her form still frozen. Her eyes dart wildly, moving back from him to Percy. Trembling, Jason pulls out the silver cylinder from his coat pocket. He looks behind him, back at the black horse with Khinoe. She doesn't notice him at all. Her eyes are focused only Percy as her arms lift towards the sky. The wind grows in strength, bringing another icy hell along with it.

Now Jason isn't a stranger to Greek Mythology. He'd been learning it since he was two and every bit of it had just fascinated him. And of course, he'd heard about Khinoe and her hatred for her father. Neither the Greeks nor Romans cared from the snow goddess much, sharing a deep loathing for the blistering cold. And then there was the time she'd thrown her son Eumolpus into the sea. Who happened to be a son of Poseidon. The sea god didn't take this very well. And now it seems old grudges die hard.

Without hesitation, Jason presses down with a _click_. He cups his hand over the little flame but unexpectedly, two frigid hands snatch it away from him. Jason watches the goddess's palms catch fire and a warm glow spreads across Hestia's arms, into her face and legs.

"NO!" he hears Khinoe scream from across the ice as Hestia falls to her knees. The small girl looks in Khione's direction, her eyes murderous. Instantly, Jason backs away, leaving the goddesses to their own devices.

Percy fights like a whirlwind…_literally._ A miniature hurricane of water and ice vapor circles around him, making him untouchable as he runs through army lines, deflecting arrows and spears.

"Percy, look!" Jason yells.

At first, Percy only sees nothing but a ghost, wearing the typical bearer, holding a pole with a golden eagle on it. Then, Percy double takes. "Is that…?"

"Yes!"

The Twelfth Legion's standard. The same one that'd been lost during the 1980's expedition to Alaska led by Michael Varus. The same one that'd brought shame upon the Fifth Cohort for almost over twenty years before Jason and Reyna came along.

They make a mad dash for the eagle, slicing at the ghosts half-heartedly. But just as they're ready to tackle the bearer, the Twelfth Legion's standard flies from the spirits hands, straight into the open arms of Hestia.

The goddess gets to her feet, red eyes resembling the fiery pits of Tartarus. It's at that moment when the good Hestia disappears and Percy sees an entirely different goddess. Vesta.

She slams the butt of the pole into the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs, "BE GONE!"

_12:05am_

**Thalia and Nico—Underworld**

Being shoved into a lake with a bad arm, Thalia thinks she'll swim back to the surface, cold and sticky, ready to strangle the living daylights out of Nico. That doesn't happen. She passes through the water's surface as if it's a mirage (which it might as well be), falling hard on jagged concrete. She curses as her now writhing knees.

"You really sticked the landing there," Nico smiles innocently, standing calmly in front of her.

Thalia glares at him, "I hate you."

"No you don't," he says cheerfully, grabbing a lighter from his pocket.

_Click._

An endless dark corridor stretches before them. Its walls flex in and out, like living entities of themselves (well, considering Tartarus is really a primordial god, the image isn't very hard to imagine). And somewhere, Nico hears something. Almost like the strong beating of a heart, perfectly timed with the moving of the walls.

"This way," he tells Thalia, sure of himself. Personally, Nico's never been to Tartarus before. But still, he's sure he knows the place like the back of his hand. Now, Nico isn't one to be afraid of things in the Underworld. After all, this place is practically his sanctuary. But as the dim light of his lighter illuminates the strange, animate corridors, he sees something that makes him lose his cool for a split second.

There, written in blood, they receive one last warning.

_Turn back._

Growling. Screaming. That's all they seems to here as they wander through the maze-like halls, watching as the darkness seems to lighten into a bright orange light. They don't talk, watching their surrounding carefully.

As they near the center of it all it feels as if their walking straight into a volcano. Immediately, sweat clings to their clothes.

"You could've told me to dress more appropriately," Thalia remarks.

"Shut up, Thalia."

She sticks her tongue out at him just as the tunnels open up into a cavern. Though the word "cavern" is more of an understatement. Really it's like a giant pit a mile wide surrounded by a rock fortress, walls another two miles high. The flaming river of blood, the Phlegethon, and the river of eternal wailing, Cocytus, drop down into the abyss like malevolent waterfalls.

"This way," Thalia says, pointing to shoddy Stygian iron steps falling down into hell.

**Percy and Jason—Hubbard Glacier, Alaska**

"I never seen so much gold in my life," Jason says in awe, grasping a good-looking _pilum_. "Vesta, do you think you can take this back to the legion?"

Percy elbows him in the ribs.

"You ask for much, praetor," Vesta scowls, but her expression eventually softens (well… not by much). "But, for assisting me, I will do you this one favor."

"Thank you," the two demigods tell her in unison.

She gives them a stern, but mischievous smile. "Don't thank me yet, half-bloods."

**Distraction Team—Pasadena, California**

An SUV rams through cars, its tires screeching as it barrels its way into the parking lot. Officers dodge out of the way.

At the same moment the doors of the vehicle bust open, Kelsey finds Connor and Bobby. She sees Bobby's face, his whole left side singed. He's dead. She can tell by the gruesome way his leg is twisted, how his spine isn't exactly straight.

Connor isn't much better. His leg is black like charcoal. She tries to tell herself that the white surface poking out of the charred skin isn't bone. But unlike Bobby, he's still breathing. But the rise and fall of his chest is almost unnoticeable, so very slow and insignificant.

She hears someone crying, pushing their way past the others. She turns and sees Travis. There's tears in his eyes, "Connor. CONNOR!"

Kelsey finds her voice, "Travis. Travis, listen to me."

"NO!" he's crying harder. He caresses Connor's head in his lap. "Brother, please. Connor, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"Travis," Kelsey tries again. "We need to leave. We need to get in the van."

He doesn't move.

Mercury shoves rebels out of his way, grabbing Connor in an instant. His eyes are furious, indicating he is _not_ to be fucked with at the moment. "_Move it_!" He glances angrily at Bobby's body. Something wild changes in his eyes; Bobby was his son. "Gather the dead. Take them with us. We give them a proper burial."

Everyone mumbles a _yes sir, _and works quickly, nearly running into the SUV. The bodies are piled in the trunk.

Mercury slides into the driver's seat, clutching the steering wheel tightly. His vision is red. He starts the vehicle and slams down on the gas pedal. The car lurches forward and everyone does their best to hold on.

The god runs over a T.A.R.D. unit officer before peeling out of the parking lot.

_12:10am_

**Reyna and Annabeth—Manhattan, New York**

There in Times Square.

Annabeth had broken into someone's apartment, taking three new pairs of clothes. Reyna had written the note, leaving $150. Hera only glared at them, tapping her foot impatiently. She was even angrier when she saw what she was being forced to wear: skin tight jeans and a baggie hoodie with a stain on the shoulder. Being a piece of artwork for seven years makes you cranky apparently.

Anyway, there in Times Square, ready to ease their way past the crowds to get to the subway when the news report appears on the screen. Pasadena, California. On TV, firefighters rush around the burning building, trying to douse the flames with water. But Greek fire isn't so easily quenched. Police officers and T.A.R.D unit vehicles crowd around behind the red trucks. Annabeth can watch people shouting orders, grabbing hoses. She doesn't know if she's supposed to be happy or just plain sick.

_12:20am_

**Thalia ****and Nico—Underworld**

The depths of Tartarus aren't exactly welcoming. To Thalia and Nico, it's like a prison, a medieval dungeon, and hell wrapped into one. The monsters here don't put up much of fight. Some of them are still reforming, legs and arms crawling back to their bodies. Thalia just kicks them away, laughing as they struggle like roly-polies that have been turned over. The other monsters, the ones that have finished reforming, aren't hard to destroy either. Their too disoriented to pay much attention to a blade slicing them in half.

The prison block is huge with hallways that seem to stretch on forever, crisscrossing and intersecting every once and a while. So it's a good thing they come across a sign.

_Gods—Hall __Θ _with an arrow pointing left. They follow.

These hallways are darker and grimier. Teumessian foxes hiss at them from crevices in the walls. Some bronze doors are broken, their cells empty, smelling of cow shit.

A reptilian laugh startles them. Nico signals Thalia to stop. "She's here."

Thalia shoots him a confused glance.

"Kampe," he hisses. "She's been assigned her old post."

Another laugh echoes in the halls, followed by the sound of whip and a gurgled scream. The demigods flinch in disgust. The she-demon is too busy to pay attention to them.

Thalia grabs the silver bracelet from her wrist. Instantly it transforms into a bow and a sheath of arrows. Or rather, one arrow. She'd used the others one fighting her way through the Underworld. Which means, now, she only has one shoot. Nico stands back warily, allowing Thalia to do what she does best.

She creeps forward, cautious in rounding the corner. Thalia nearly falters when she witnesses the entire scene. A little boy, no more than ten years old, is curled in a ball on the floor, hugging his knees. His back is covered in blood. The shirt that used to be there is nearly in shreds. His skin just like the shirt. Kampe glowers over him with a whip. She growls something in her ancient tongue before striking the boy again. He takes it there, hardly crying out, biting his lips. Kampe screams at him, hitting him harder, faster. Finally he screams, his tears heavy. And she keeps laughing, that horrible laugh of hers.

Thalia takes aim, anger coursing through her veins. She channels it into her bow. Her arms are straight, perfect. As an offensive soldier, she hadn't used a bow in years. It had set in her compartment, gathering dust.

Her eyes narrow, locking in on their target. She releases.

When Kampe does sense something, it's too late. The arrow shoots straight through the back of her forehead and the monster disappears. Thalia's bow reforms into a bracelet again.

She shakes her head, "Isn't she supposed to be hard to kill or something?"

Nico shrugs, appearing beside her, "Apparently she stopped worrying about threats from demigods. After all, no one is stupid enough to go into Tartarus."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

_12:27am_

**Thalia and Nico—Underworld**

"Hey, are you okay?" Thalia asks, helping up the slave. She does her best not to stare at the wounds bleeding from his back.

He nods, eyes downcast.

She touches his shoulder, "What's your name?"

The slave looks up at her but says nothing. He points to his closed mouth, trying his best to do something with his hand. Thalia cocks her head to side, unable to comprehend. The boy opens his mouth wide and she flinches back immediately. Where his tongue is supposed to be, there is close to nothing.

Nico looks at them both, concern etched in his features, "They cut out your tongue?"

The slave nods.

"Are you demigod?"

Again, he nods.

Thalia's eyes are filled with pity, "You can come with us. We'll keep you safe."

The boy manages a smile and Thalia's heart leaps just a little. "What's your name?"

The little slave ponders this for a moment. He holds up four fingers. She raises an eyebrow, "Four? Your name is Four?"

Four nods, puffing up his chest with pride. They can't help but smile at him.

"Four, are you a son of Hermes?" Nico asks out of the blue. The boy nods, a little surprised. Thalia glances at him questioningly. "Ever since Luke's betrayal, it's bad to be a child of Hermes. They tend to get the worst treatments."

Four flinches, as if remembering something. Thalia glances at the bronze door, "Four, can you pick a lock?"

Four looks at her, this time with his own eyebrow raised, as if to say, _Do you have to ask? _He holds his hand out. Thalia slips him a small knife, watching as he walks stiff-legged to the entrance to the gods' prison. In a matter of moments, the prison opens with a click.

Thalia gives Four an affectionate pat on the head, staring into darkness. She hesitates in the doorway, "…hello…?"

Thalia nearly screams when a pair of icy blue eyes stares back.

"I thought I heard my name."

_12:30am_

**Thalia and Nico—Underworld**

At first, Nico doesn't recognize the gods even as he helps them up the stairs from their prison. They're old looking people dressed in potato sacks. It's almost hilarious, really. Almost.

Thalia helps too, but her lips are pursued and her eyes are angry. She's helping Persephone out when _he's_ there at the top of the steps, offering a hand. Persephone, the withered goddess, grabs him gratefully. _He_ picks her up gently over the last few stairs, handing her to Nico. She blinks even through the dim light, that's how black their hole is.

When _he_ turns back to Thalia, she has her arms crossed. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

He gives her a rueful smile, "Paying my dues, Thals."

"What dues?" she growls. "Aren't you supposed to be on Mount Orthrys like Kronos's lieutenant or something?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Luke muses, running a hand through his hair. "I struggled against Kronos on Olympus in the final battle. I tried to take my body back from him. You'd know that if Annabeth had told you the truth."

Her angry expression doesn't falter.

"Kronos saw it as an act of treason. Sent me to the Fields of Punishment, immediately. I was waiting in line with some other deceased campers for entrance when they pushed the gods through the lines. Everyone stopped and stared. Hermes looked at me. Now let me tell you something, Thals. Monsters are very stupid. When they weren't looking, I switched places with Hermes. At first, he refused, saying Tartarus was no better than where I was headed but he didn't have a choice. I took his place and the monsters couldn't tell the difference. I—"

Thalia scoffs, "If that's supposed to make me forgive you from all the horrible things you've done, you can save your breath."

Luke shakes his head, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Thalia. I don't need it, I don't want it."

"Good," she confirms. "Because I don't ever plan to give it to you."

Luke just stares at her for a while, his eyes dull. Something's changed in her, he's not surprised, but it's something he can't put his finger on…

A howl echoes through the chambers. Luke and Four give the other questioning looks. Thalia's face turns pale as she opens her mouth. "Nico. It's time to go."

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert long and apologetic speech*<strong>

**Like the Romans, dear readers, I have a hard time apologizing for things. But I will tell you why I haven't updated.**

**First of all, HAVE YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF THIS CHAPTER? 15,000 words kiddies. It may not look like alot since it's just a bunch of small scenes perfectly timed together. But let me tell you, that just makes it much worse. This FUCKING chapter has been driving me insane for a good... 6-8 months? Whatever. But yes, drove me crazy. My friends have suffered the blunt of the insanity. They'll tell you.**

**Second of all, high school is a giant STUPID HOE. I hate it. Can never get anything done. I walk him and fall asleep. It's exhausting people. And if you think I'm insane. You should see my school. I fit right in there.**

**Third of all, writer's block is a true disease**

**Fourth of all, I'm writing an original story. About werewolves. In ancient Greece. Don't question me -_-**

**Fifth of all, my birthday is coming up next. You all might not care (it's May 19 :D) but my mom does and is throwing a party and I'm playing the role of _Home Improvement _while she's at work. Sucks ass guys, but if there's anything my family knows how to do, it's throw a FUCKING AWESOME party.**

**Next update, I will TRY to get it by next month (I seriously doubt it though). The chapter shouldn't be too hard but hey, I might be a total Connor and jinx myself... Oh. Too soon? I'm debating whether to keep him or kill him. I'll sleep on it.**

**Omg, my total fan girl is coming out. WHO SAW THE HUNGER GAMES! I, FOR ONE, LOVED IT. I thought it was the best book turned move EVER. Unlike *cough* Percy Jackson *cough*. **

**Anyhoo, time for me to go. I've been sitting on my ass for an hour trying to look for grammar mistakes in that MONSTER up there and now I can't feel my butt cheeks...**

**DUCES!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother._

_-Khalil Gibran_

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Othrys—San Francisco, California<strong>

"You're rather calm," Artemis says quietly. Normally she is forbidden from the option of voicing her opinion but in this rare moment, Kronos doesn't seem to care. He's sitting on his throne, brushing through images formed from mist, searching in the same manner as someone would for an app on an iPad. She finds humor in the idea. Kronos is the definition of old-fashion. She herself would never touch a phone, nevertheless a strange computer-like thing made by Apple.

His lips twitch slightly but the passive expression never leaves his face. "I have my moments, Artemis."

Still she tries to urge him of for more information. "She will be difficult to capture." She's remembering the words she shared with Zeus the morning before. _Thalia is true huntress. She will not fail us._ "This first time wasn't easy. The second time will be even harder."

"So you think," Kronos smirks. "But I have learned about much concerning Miss Grace. I know her strengths. Her weaknesses. The Fates will make sure she plays right into my hands."

The goddess scoffs, "And what of your strengths? Your weaknesses?"

His smile grows hollow and he once again resumes his search. "I believe that is none of your concern, my dear."

**Camp Jupiter—San Francisco, California**

"_Move!" _Frank growls, pushing through the crowd of people in the infirmary. Hermes kids follow close behind carrying in Connor Stoll on a makeshift stretcher.

Leslie shoves a soldier out of the way, "If you can walk on two legs and you haven't been shot, stabbed, or suffered from anything worse than a second degree burn, I am kindly asking you _to leave._"

"Ambrosia and nectar will be given out at the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus," Jessica adds, rushing out of the tent with two others. Some rebels follow quickly behind.

Will and Leslie clear the operating table. Frank sets Connor down on the hard surface while Travis rushes in, gripping his brother's hand. "It's gonna be okay Connor, I promise, it's gonna be okay."

"What's…. happening? Travis, please—"

"Shh…" Travis brushes away a few extra strands of hair. "Dad was able to fix some of your wounds in the van. But…Connor. The burns on your leg are really bad."

"Burns? What burns?"

_He can't feel them,_ Travis whispers inside his head. "Connor, listen to me. Connor, they have to amputate your leg."

"My…" his voice falters, so very weak. "Travis…"

"We need you to leave," Will interrupts. "Travis, the less bodies in here, the better."

"I'll be right back," Travis tells Connor. "I need you to stay strong. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep. Stay awake."

"Okay," the other Stoll murmurs, his voice slurred.

On the other side of the tent, Jason watches the scene unfolding like it's a soap opera, like it's not real. Frank had told him the news of Bobby's death. Jason hadn't taken it lightly either. Now here he is, watching another soldier on the verge of death. Maybe if he'd been with them, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe.

Annabeth takes the place beside Jason. She had just arrived at Camp Jupiter, immediately hearing of Connor Stoll and Bobby and the explosion at Pasadena, how the charges had done their job a little too well.

She clears her throat, getting Jason's attention. "Did everyone make it back okay?"

His fist clenches, "For the most part. We haven't heard from Thalia or Nico. But word around Elysium, they succeeded and escaped with gods. Where they are, we have no idea. Mercury's expecting an Iris message in the morning."

"Casualties?"

"Not very many, surprisingly. The main group suffered the most, obviously. A couple from the Distraction team."

Annabeth bites her lip, "And… Percy?"

Jason fails at hiding back a smile. "Oh he's fine. A little cold but… fine."

She shuffles uncomfortably, realize she's just created an awkward silence between them.

"You know, your name was the only one he could remember," Jason admits finally.

Annabeth stares at him warily, "What are you talking about?"

"Percy. When he came to the Camp Jupiter. He could only remember this girl named Annabeth. It drove us insane. He just couldn't stop talking about you. Everyday he'd just remember something about Annabeth. _'She likes architecture. Annabeth's mom once erupted in column of flames. Annabeth's afraid of spiders. Annabeth's a Yankees fan _or _Annabeth doesn't like it when people touch her stuff.'_"

She frowns, "No one… ever told me that."

Jason shrugs, "Well Percy would tell you himself. You know, if you weren't avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him!" she retorts defensively.

"You can't fool me," he smiles sympathetically.

Annabeth sighs in defeat, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm his wingman," Jason chuckles. "It's my job. If you wanna have a little chat with him, he's at the temple of Neptune."

**Aptos Creek Falls—Santa Cruz, California**

They're in the woods of the Nisene Marks State Park, near a small cave wedged into the rocks of the Aptos Creek Falls when they finally pass out. The gods, tired and drained of life, stumble into the cave, immediately huddling together. Many of them pass out instantly. The few left stare at the running water, as if awed by the sight of it, before dozing off.

Luke, Four, Thalia and Nico sit themselves just outside the cave, allowing the soft spray of the waterfall to hit their burning faces. It's never felt so nice to rest.

By the time they'd escape the Underworld through one of its secret exits, it'd been 1am. Thalia had hotwired a van and the party had driven a good 300 miles in safety before being stuck on one of the toll roads. Then they'd sprinted for their lives. At that point Thalia and Nico had realized adrenaline could do a lot of things to you. Like make you run a good forty miles to the nearest heavily wooded area available. Even worse for Nico considering he had to carry Four for thirty of those miles. How they'd done it… who knows?

Luke regains his breath. He's been given the cold shoulder by the demigods the whole way here and he knows they won't hesitate to leave him if push comes to shove. So it's not like they're the ideal people to sleep next to. Luke slings Four over his shoulder, who's already asleep, before heading into the hideaway.

"A good place to start a bunker," Thalia murmurs, her voice dry and tired. "You know, in case this happens again."

Nico shakes his head wearily, "They're too many people who visit this park in the daytime."

"That's why it'd been an unexpected location," she muses. "_He _would never think to look here."

They take great care in saying Kronos's name, fearing to be discovered. There are no magical defenses here yet to keep him from spotting them. And the last thing they need is an angry Titan here when they have to send an Iris message to camp.

Nico chuckles, "Trust me, Thals. _Special K_ would have turn up the entire country in search of us if it hadn't been for that weak ass President of ours. He'd made a speech about the _American people _and their _rights _or whatever."

She rolls her eyes, "How'd he get elected anyway?"

"He was the only candidate that wasn't a demigod, an okay leader, and a person that'd do anything and everything for the _Almighty King_."

"Our political system is rigged."

Nico shoots her a _duh _look, "You just realized? It's been like that since Bush, sweety."

**Camp Jupiter—San Francisco, California**

The said "Temple of Neptune" isn't impressive. She isn't going to call a toolshed painted an ugly shade of blue a temple anytime soon. Cobwebs cover the itty bitty trident nailed above the door. Annabeth would laugh if it didn't look so pitiful. For a moment, she doubts Percy would even come to a morbid place like this but Jason isn't the type that'd lie to her for no reason.

She opens the door, hinges creaking ominously. It isn't hard to spot Percy kneeling in front of a bronze statue of his father. He's murmuring, praying, she assumes. The good it'll do. Annabeth clears her throat and he goes silent, glancing at her over his shoulder.

He's confused.

And at first she isn't sure what to say. What was there to tell him?

_I'm glad your back but I kind of wanna push you off a ledge for abandoning me?_

_Sorry for ignoring you but you've dead for seven years and I figured a little while longer wouldn't hurt?_

Annabeth just takes a breath. "You know, I never really understood your fatal flaw before. I mean… I knew about it but knowing and understanding are too entirely different things. But when you disappeared… I completely got it. I felt like I'd do anything to have you back. It scared me. Once I even thought of just going straight to Kronos, demanding you back. You know… if the rumors ended up being true."

Percy just stares, trying to keep the smile off of his face. Finally, she's talking to him. Not ignoring him, like she did on their way to the Underworld. Or avoiding him, like she's been doing the whole time they've been in Elysium.

"It scares the shit out of me," she continues, her voice a low whisper. "I'm afraid of what I'll do… if I lose you again."

"You won't," he promises, getting to his feet.

Annabeth smiles sadly, "How do I know that?"

"Because I promise, Annabeth. I'm not going anywhere. You know me, I don't break my promises."

In the end, she knows he's right. All her life, Annabeth's been let down by those she's cared about: her father, Luke, Thalia, Athena. They had abandoned her, betrayed her, or just died. But not Percy. He would always come back. He'd always keep his word.

"You know I'm gonna hold that over your head for a long time," she points out.

"I don't mind," Percy jokes. "Looking forward to it actually."

Annabeth shakes her head, eyes brightening just a tad. "I missed you Seaweed Brain. A lot."

**Caldecott Tunnel—Oakland, California**

Thalia stops the car on the side of the highway, ordering the gods and Luke out. Nico goes over the directions to the service tunnel quickly. "When you find it, tell the guards, who at first will probably look like homeless kids but don't worry it's just a disguise, tell them _Aut vincere aut mori_ and that Thalia and Nico sent you."

"It'd also help if you told them you were the gods," Thalia adds. "And if you guys wanna act Roman. Now is the time."

"Take care of yourselves," Luke tells them, as he helps Four out of the car. Thalia stares at him for moment, her face blank.

And finally, she says, "You too."

Her acknowledgement brings a smile to his face. Luke nods to himself before grabbing Four's hand and following the gods. The vehicle seems so silent now. Nico shuts the doors, Thalia presses the locks and they swerve back on the road. Other cars honk at them. A few people give them the finger. Thalia aims the gesture right back at them.

"So…" Nico draws out. "You and Luke…"

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Thalia tells him firmly. "He's dead to me."

"Funny," her friend muses. "I'm supposed to be the one who talks to dead people."

**Camp Jupiter—San Francisco, California**

Their singing makes him morbid.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow, _

_From this nightmare?_

They would be singing _Rent, _Travis muses, while his brother is dying. They say it's supposed to help him, that it just might keep him alive. _Might._ He needs reassurance. He needs to know if Connor _will_ live. But they can promise him nothing. Apollo isn't here and they aren't miracle workers.

Travis thinks back to all those times before the war. Life used to be so easy then. Even for a demigod. Sure their mom and their mortal dad were getting a divorce but then you spent nine months of the year at camp, forgetting your life at home was like second nature. Travis wishes though, that they could have spent more time with their mom, before she was sold into slavery for mothering half-bloods. Connor would have liked that; she was an awesome prankster. She told them about her senior prank: filling the hallways with fog and releasing a crate of spiders. They could have pulled off all kinds of jokes in the neighborhood. Some that'd even earn the attention of Hermes.

Travis brushes away his tears. He hates thinking about his mom, especially at a time like this. Mrs. Stoll always knew what to do in tough situations. And here Travis is, lost and confused.

Then the singing stops in mid-sentence.

Travis, who's been slumped against a wall this whole time, gets to his feet and runs for the door. It's already open. Will's there, staring at him with this horrible look on his face. "Travis, I'm—"

"He's dead isn't he?" His voice comes out empty.

The medic's expression confirms it. Travis grabs him by the collar of his shirt, slamming Solace against the door frame. "YOU TOLD ME YOU'D SAVE HIM! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LIVE, _DAMMIT!"_

Will shoves him off. "There was nothing we could do about the infection, Travis. The bacteria was already in his blood stream. There was nothing we could do. We might be illegitimate doctors but were not fucking miracle workers. I'm sorry, Travis. But Connor is gone. There's nothing else I can do for you or him."

**Golden Gate Bridge—San Francisco, California**

Her muscles burn. Thalia slides over the hood of a car and keeps running, refusing to look back. But she's done this hundreds of times before. It's nothing to her now. Surprisingly, Nico seems to keep pace with her.

Four hellhounds barrel straight through a McDonald's. Mortals scream and duck, others running in the opposite direction. They jump on cars and off the sides of buildings, anxious to keep up with the two resourceful demigods. Behind the pack is Sirius, his muzzle still stained with Thalia's blood. He stops, sniffing the air for a moment before taking off like a rocket.

"You still have time to back out of this Nico," Thalia growls, just as they pass the San Francisco Fire Department.

"I'm good," he says, smiling slightly.

Thalia grits her teeth, trying to control her temper. "Do you have that extra grenade in your bag?"

"The one I stole from Chris? Yeah, w—"

"Shut up and give it here." He tosses it to her without hesitation. She bites off the pin, chucking the thing over her shoulder. "Haul ass!"

They kick it into high gear. A millisecond later, an explosion erupts from behind. The force sends them flying, with their ears numb. Hellhounds in the distance whimper and growl but they can still hear the roars of Sirius, followed by the sounds of helicopter blades.

"You have a good arm," Nico comments before jumping to his feet. His right ear is bleeding and it makes the sound of broken radio. But that isn't important at the moment. He'd get it fixed later, hopefully.

They run through the Fort Scott parking lot, running towards a random Toyota Corolla. As Thalia nears it the doors unlock automatically. Nico opens the door, jumping into the driver's seat. Thalia takes the passenger's side. Thanks to Thalia, the engine sparks to life and Nico peels out, the trunk of the car slamming in the face of a hellhound.

They sit in silence, watching their rearview mirrors before they hit Merchant Road. Nico makes a sharp right, pushing the car to thirty miles above the speed limit. Thalia glances up, still seeing the T.A.R.D unit helicopter circling above.

"You're not obliged to still be here, Nico."

Nico shakes his head, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Thalia."

She takes on the implied challenge. "We'll see." Thalia purses her lips, "When we hit Route 1 shadow travel us out of here."

"And leave a running car in the middle of a toll road?" he asks. "Are you insane?"

"The toll road is closed," Thalia says. "After all, _we're_ in the area. As for the insane part, I hang out with you don't I?"

"Good point," he muses.

Thalia shushes him, trying to listen to her surroundings. She rolls down the window, focusing hard. "They're trying to corner us. They'll be coming from Route 1 and Lincoln Boulevard, adding to the ones already following us up Merchant Road. How fast can you get us out of here?"

"Are you judging my skills?" Nico jokes, his lips twitching into a smile. "What you should be worried about is how far away we can get from this train wreck."

"And how far away can we get?" Thalia questions.

"Not far," he says wearily and Thalia can finally see the bags under his eyes. Nico's tired, very tried. Granted, she is too from Sirius's bite and considering they've been running since 4 a.m. this morning. They're only rest stop was shoving the gods out of the car and sending them on their way to Camp Jupiter.

It's almost noon now. Eight hours. "I can shadow travel us as far as the Northern half of the Golden Gate Bridge, any farther and I'll probably pass out. From there we can hike three miles to Bunker Road and take the tunnel network there to reach Bunker 78. We can contact Herm—Mercury from there and see if we can do something about the whole Sirius thing."

"And if Mercury can't do anything?"

Nico doesn't say anything. This annoys Thalia but she keeps her thoughts to herself. They're nearing Route 1 and now is not the time for her to bitch about his odd mind. Later, maybe. Thalia counts backwards from 150 in anticipation. Shadow travelling isn't exactly her ideal form of transportation but it tends to come in handy for emergencies. Like the one they're in right now.

Nico grips the steering wheel. _49, 48, 47, 46, 45…_

Thalia glances in the rearview mirror, half-singed hellhounds hobbling over rooftops of nearby buildings. _37, 36, 35, 34, 33…_

She plays with the camp necklace around her neck, biting her lip. Like Nico she only has one bead, the pine tree, the year Thalia was resurrected.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

"Are you sure about this?" Nico asks one last time, making a slight right onto Route 1.

"Positive," she says confidentially, her eyes focusing on the police lights coming straight towards them. "_Now_."

The blackness swallows her whole.

Then the light is blinding.

They're on the bridge, on the sidewalk very close to the edge. There are no cars on the highway. And they can see the fire. They missed the explosion by two seconds. Nico stumbles but Thalia is able to catch him.

"Can you still run?" she asks him, eyebrows titled with faintest traces of worry.

Nico opens his mouth to speak but the sound of helicopter and resounding howl interrupts him. They aren't out of the woods yet. And at this point, he has no choice. It doesn't matter whether or not his head is aching and he's ready to pass out. This is, quite frankly, life or death.

Or maybe not.

"Keep running," he says finally. "I'll find my own way."

"What?" it comes out as a statement but in her head it sounds like a shriek. "Are you insane?"

"I can stall," Nico continues. "Give you time to get to Bunker Road. You can contact Mercury, get your arm fixed and—"

"No. They're not looking for you," she fumes. "And if you think you're gonna walk out there and—"

"I'm not afraid to die, Thalia."

The words are painful to hear, the fact Nico would so readily give his life away to protect her. But she's not surprised by his words. They make her angry, she wants to call him so many ugly things but she says none of them.

Their enemies are getting closer. The helicopter hovers over them. Government cars that have somehow managed to survive the accident are just getting on the bridge now. They're wasting time. And they're so close to their destination.

But in the end, will that even do them any good? Is hiding in the woods supposed to make them safe?

The doors of the helicopter open. Its passengers take aim. Some lower themselves down to the suspension cables of the bridge. T.A.R.D officers. Of course, they're specifically trained for these types of things.

She clenches her fist, blue sparks flitting around her hand. "Good," she says, staring at the enemies readying their arrows from the bridge's suspension cables. "Then this shouldn't be a problem for you."

Thalia takes him off guard, her electrified hands shoving him hard. Shouts echo across the bridge. The helicopters close in. Thalia watches silently as he plummets straight towards the water. At the last minute, before he can hit the water's surface, a giant shadow comes out of nowhere. In the next second, Nico's gone.

She takes off running towards the Redwood forest. Her legs throb and Thalia gets the weird sense of déjà vu. An arrow whistles behind her but she doesn't dodge it, allowing the weapon to pierce her shoulder. Thalia pauses, ripping the arrow out. It's small and doesn't hurt much. She stares back at the bay one last time before heading into the woods.

_Please be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>It's my fault really. I thought I updated close to my birthday but I guess not. Oh well, I was May 19 :P And now its June and school is almost down. ALLELUYA! Anyways, because I've kept your guys waiting, today will be a double posting. Unfortunately there will be a time lapse the next chapter. It takes a place a week after this chapter. Why? You'll find out later. <strong>

**Cheerio!**


	7. Chapter 6

** Takes place a week after the events of the Golden Gate Bridge. M-Rated Content.**

* * *

><p><em>Rape is the most humiliating thing that can be done to you; it's the most vulnerable that you can be. But once I realized that, I became a stronger person and faced all my fears.<em>_  
><em>_-Fiona Apple_

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>

Thalia wakes up in a cavernous, circular room. It's large, nearly the size of the sword arena in what used to be Camp Half-Blood. Small candles line the wall, giving this _place_ an almost mysterious appearance. Thalia's confused. She doesn't remember much, only disappearing in the woods. Sounds ring in her ears; gun shots, growls, the whizzing of arrows. And then nothing else, just a soundless blur.

She tosses off the silk sheets wrapped around her body, sliding off the round bed. Her bare feet touch the cool marble floor.

Subconsciously, her eyes look down. Thalia's shocked to see her raggedy jeans and shirt gone, nowhere to be found. Despite the dull pain igniting on the side of her face, she's still sensible enough to know what she's wearing.

A _chiton._

A short one, similar to the ancient clothing Artemis would appear in from time to time on the Hunt. The goddess told them the length of the hem was common to Spartan women. The _thigh-bearers._

Suddenly, the frame of a door seems to call her name. Anxiously, Thalia moves forward grasping the handle. She wobbles it under her tense hand but the lock doesn't give way. She punches the door angrily. She's trapped, no surprise there. Yet, oddly enough, Thalia finds more comfort in her old cell far below the palace. This is Mount Othrys, after all. The creepy vibe she'd gotten before, the week she was imprisoned, is back again and stronger than ever.

Thalia pinches the bridge of her nose, pacing the length of the room. There are no other exits, no windows, nothing. Is this how a caged animal feels before death?

Thalia isn't sure what to do with herself. ADHD gets the better of her. Again she paces the room, trying to get acquainted with her surroundings. There isn't much to see with the dim lighting but she finds vases; old pottery pieces almost straight out of a world history text book.

Thalia can make out many of her favorite stories: The Rape of Callisto, The Calydonian Boar Hunt, The Trojan Horse… her thoughts run cold as she makes out the others.

Two are from before the First Titanomacy: Kronos castrating his father Uranus, the other of him swallowing his children. The other five are from the Second Titan War.

A fist closes around her heart.

She sees the Battle of the Williamsburg Bridge, Michael Yew in midair falling through the enormous hole in the bridge. Then there's one of the Scythian drakon spitting in the face of Silena Beauregard. And the Clazmonian Sow terrorizing Central Park.

The last three make her want to crawl under a rock.

There's the scene of Luke, his body burning away to revel Kronos's true form. The other is of Percy's final stand. And the last one is of Thalia, hiding in a street corner of Manhattan, faceless people following her. The survivors of the war spent a little over a year like that, on the run while their world had changed before their eyes. Thalia sits on the edge of the bed, her shoulders hunching slightly.

She frowns but feels nothing. Those memories are dim, vagrant. The war is like a thing of the past. Thinking about it makes her emotional, fragile.

The handle moves and the vase slips from her startled fingers, crashing to the floor. The door creaks open and Thalia's frozen, unsure what to do.

_Kronos_.

He steps in slowly, making her swallow hard. He shuts the door behind him, his golden eyes never leaving her face. Fear creeps into her limbs, the emotion almost inescapable now. _This is it._

He moves with power and purpose, making Thalia panic. She inches back on the bed, away from Kronos but he grabs her by the ankle and yanks her forward. A yelp is caught in her throat. His weight pins her down; she cannot escape, she cannot fight.

Kronos' hand caresses her face but to Thalia the gesture is worse than receiving a slap to the face. His hand snakes its way down to the inside of her thigh, making her squirm. This makes him smile.

"No longer high and mighty now, are you?" his voice is smooth like velvet, laced with dark humor. His hand rubs small slow circles on her thigh, giving off an icy-hot sensation that prickles her spine. "Tell me Thalia, are you scared yet?"

She doesn't answer his question.

"Why not kill me?" Thalia says angrily, putting up a front. "Gaia knows you had the chance."

"But tell me love, where is the fun in that?" The sound of delicate fabric ripping fills the room. She feels a slight chill on her bare chest and she lets out an involuntarily shudder. Kronos's grin seems to widen, his eyes darkening with lust. They're gone. Everything. Her bra, her underwear, her clothes. She hates it.

He crushes his lips to her, pulling himself in between her legs. Thalia growls, her hand balling into a fist. Kronos catches her punch before it can hit his face. His hand tightens around hers, twisting her wrist sharply to the right. Thalia cries out in pain. A snarl escapes Kronos's throat.

"You are mine, Thalia," he says, his voice low and dangerous. "You brought this upon yourself. So if I were you, I wouldn't struggle."

The fear in her eyes shines beautifully. A sadistic feeling settles in the pit of his stomach as a deep, hearty laugh echoes from within his chest. She is weak. He breaks off the remainder of her clothing, forcing his lips upon her once more. His kisses make her feel light-headed, disoriented, and for a moment Thalia starts to forget. _Where is she? Why is she here?_

But as a timid moan escapes her throat, it all hits her like a knife. His lips move down to her neck, rupturing the small blood vessels underneath. He's marking her and Thalia just wants to scream. She isn't his to brand, or at least, that is what she still believes.

Thalia's pushes Kronos's chest a way and a shock goes through his body. It doesn't hurt Kronos, only distracting him. But it's all the opportunity Thalia needs to bolt, a maneuver she's done thousands of times while on the Hunt. And Thalia almost succeeds too. But Kronos isn't just any other monster. He puts those demons of Tartarus to shame. He's faster than she is, and stronger. Much stronger.

He grabs a fistful of her hair, hauling her back. Kronos grasps her arm, tossing her back on the bed like a rag doll. Thalia bites back a cry as the back of her head collides with the mattress. But she doesn't have time to worry about her skull screaming in protest. Thalia scrambles back all the way to the metal frame, resting her back on the cool metal bars. She curls into a ball, arms hugging her legs close to her chest. Smoke is still curling between her fingers, warming her skin.

Her breath is harsh, her cheat beating wildly. Her clothing is gone, ripped, lying on the floor in shreds. Thalia's scared, very scared (not that she'll admit it aloud), her virginity quite literally hanging on by a thread. But if anything, this kitten has claws and Thalia will fight to the last breath; fight to keep the thing she valued most. Or, so she tells herself.

She can hear Kronos sigh. "Why must you all be so difficult?"

Thalia doesn't look at him. She rests her forehead on her knees, trying to sort out the chaos running loose in her mind. A part of her wants to cry, but her body won't respond, going into denial.

Thalia hears the clang of a breastplate hitting the floor and the straps of armor being undone. As if knowing what's coming, her heartbeat quickens. She's panicking again, praying. Praying to anyone. Anything. Thalia wants to see Artemis one last time, tell her how sorry she is. She wants to see Nico, to make sure he's alive. She wants to see her friends again and give them a proper goodbye. She wants to see Luke; Thalia wants to tell him that despite everything she forgives him, that no matter what she said in Tartarus, she forgives him. Because even then, even if she has the slim chances of making out of this place of torture alive, she will never be the same. Never.

Thalia can feel Kronos coming towards her. Before she can move away, prepare herself for another fight, he grabs her arm in one swift move, prying her legs apart with his free hand. She kicks and trashes, bucking her hips. Her hands form claws, scratching his arms to no avail. A sound comes from her throat, something halfway between a growl and a scream.

Kronos grabs her throat, forcing Thalia to look at him.

"Cute," he smiles darkly. "No one has ever resisted as much as you. Really, it is adorable, infuriating, but adorable."

Kronos shoves two fingers into her unwilling sex, hard, eager to make it hurt. Thalia cries out in pure terror and shock. Her muscles tense and small whimper escapes her lips. His fingers feel so foreign inside her, the motions strange and completely unbearable. An inferno ignites between her thighs, making her feel like she's lost control.

Thalia glares at Kronos with pure hatred. But the girl could challenge him, curse the heavens, scream her pain and displeasure and he would not care. Kronos and his intention are set in stone, not so easily swayed.

He caresses her inner muscle like an expert. Her fluids begin to flow almost immediately. The blood flushes to her face and her breathing becomes haggard like a course whisper. She's begging him to stop but Kronos silences her, his thumb brushing over her swollen lips. His desire is stirring and he doesn't have the patience to be refused.

He removes his fingers, having enough of this. Kronos moves over her, straddling Thalia's hips. In a last effort to save herself, Thalia tries to pull her legs back together but he denies her the chance. Kronos removes his hand from Thalia's neck, grabbing her hip with the other gripping her left knee.

Kronos gazes into her azure colored irises for a moment. He cocks his head to the side, lips twitching into a smile before thrusting into her hard. He rips straight through Thalia's hymen, making the once eternal virgin innocent no longer. The girl lets out a bloodcurdling scream, muffled by his tongue being shoved down her throat. Her right fist pounds the bed, slams into his arm but he does not withdraw. Her chest heaves, filling itself with grief.

Kronos stays in her slowly, rocking his hips. Thalia can feel him pulsing inside of her, his member so deep she can hardly stand it. He withdraws, coming down again, harder than before. Her head rolls back and something wet drips down from her cheek. Thalia wipes away the warm droplet with her free hand but another comes to take its place. This confuses her. It takes Thalia a moment to realize she's crying. That she's _actually _crying after so many years. The last time, she'd been given the news. Luke was gone, possessed.

Kronos grunts, knowing he hasn't had a virgin for a long time. He always forgets how tight and inexperienced they can be. But if there's anything Kronos loves more, it's corrupting blissful innocence.

He thrusts into Thalia at a pace she can barely handle, not bothering to wait for Thalia to adjust. Her hip bones begin to protest and her legs throb. The slapping of flesh makes her nauseous. Thalia wants it to stop, all of it.

"Arketá," she groans. The Greek word for _enough. _

Kronos shakes his head, "No."

She greets him with an infuriated hiss. Her hands are on his chest, trying to push him off manually. This only seems to infuriate him however. Her futile attempts are meaningless, can she not understand? Kronos pins her arms to her side, _both _of her arms.

He presses his lips against her ear, his voice soft yet powerful and hypnotic. "It'll only be over once you give up, Thalia."

She doesn't have the energy to say no. She's caving in.

"Give up," Kronos tells her softly, kissing her lobe. An almost harmless gesture.

For once, she gives into his demands, letting her body go limp. Thalia stops, she doesn't fight anymore. She feels so tired, so numb. Besides, a good soldier knows when battles cannot be won.

And yet, why does giving up make her feel so horrible?

In victory, Kronos pounds into her with renewed strength. A small demented voice in his mind counts down the seconds, ironically timed with his thrusts. Thalia can feel it building inside of her and her tears come out harder, blurring her vision. Her center feels so unbelievably hot, as if she might burn a hole through her body cavity. She tries to tighten the tendons in her throat to keep sound from worming its way out, embarrassed to let them be heard.

Thalia comes first, her kegel muscles tightening around him like a glove. She stifles a cry, her nails digging into his arms. The waves her body produces are powerful things. Thalia clings to Kronos tightly out of habit, as if afraid to be swept away by the current. But it still isn't over, he isn't finished with her. So she waits, trying to find herself in another place far from here. But even then, as her gaze wanders, Kronos makes sure she comes back to him; he won't allow her to escape so easily.

The time passes before Kronos can continue no longer and he finally releases. He exhales through his nose but besides that he is very well composed. Thalia hates it. She feels defeated and disgusted and utterly drained. Sore, she feels very sore and something drips down her thighs. Whether its semen or blood or both, she cares not. Thalia simply closes her eyes, wishing for the pain to disappear. All of the pain, physical and emotional. But most of all she just wants Kronos to disappear, taking the smug look on his face along with him. Because this, this is what he wants. To see her weak.

But even then, this has yet to be over. Kronos has yet to gloat. He's smiling at her, laughing even, and she finds herself meeting his gaze.

"Veni, Vedi, Vici."

In the immortal words of Julius Caesar, _"I came, I saw, I conquered."_

And that he did.

And Thalia's never felt more ashamed.

* * *

><p><em>Death.<em>

She's been awake since dawn. Thalia always awake at dawn. But she desperately wishes she could have slept longer. _Much _longer.

She wants to break down, cry her hearts out to the heavens, let the world know her pain. But Thalia can't. She can't let Kronos know badly he's hurt her.

_Death._

How is she to do it? Thalia isn't sure. But it's her duty as a Hunter. She is a disgrace to them, a joke. Therefore, she cannot live. _Will _not live.

_Damn, we're worse than fucking samurai._ But nevertheless,she'd made the decision over an hour ago.

But how, is her problem.

Stabbing herself wouldn't do any good. She could break something, yes, use one of the shards to slash her wrists or slit her throat. But too much noise would happen first. A good minute. _Anything _could happen in a minute. Her only other option is to escape and find something else. Drowning, choking, stabbing, throwing herself off a cliff, pissing someone off… she'll try any of them. She'll find something that succeeds.

Thalia slides off the bed effortlessly, her feet making no noise as they touch cool marble. Carefully, she walks towards the door, making her movements quiet and graceful. She's almost there. Almost.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Thalia curses silently, whipping around. She manages an innocent, pitiful appearance. Thalia blinks purposely and gulps for effect with her eyes down cast, a false sign of fright, as she lies with ease. "Bathroom."

Kronos raises an eyebrow, glancing at one of the two other doors. A heartbeat later, one of them swings open, its hinges creaking ominously. A bathroom. _Fuck_.

Thalia doesn't move, clenching her fist in agitation. Her mask disappears just as quickly as her ruse. So close yet so far. Kronos can never make things easy for her.

He stares at her, smiling the _fucking_ little smug smile of his. He waits for another reaction. And she is wolf, glowering, hating every aspect of _him_. How dare he, the bastard, sit there and mock her with those gilded eyes of his, looking like the sexiest man alive straight from the front cover of Vogue while she can only stand there glaring, probably looking like shit, feeling like shit, wanting to _be _shit.

Finally, he speaks again. But this time, it's sounds like he's addressing Thalia as a child. "Did I say you can leave?"

She snorts, "As if I asked for your permission."

Of course Thalia is angry. This is an immortal that'd ruined her life, kidnapped her, raped her, forced her into marriage. And now, here he is, trying to dictate her every action. Thalia is no child. She is a hunter, a daughter of Zeus. Artemis's _lieutenant _for crying out loud! She will not be fucked over. Her pride won't allow it.

He sighs, resting back with his left arm behind his head. "Come here."

Thalia's tongue clicks against her teeth, jaw tightening in blatant refusal. Kronos's eyes darken a degree, "Come. Here."

She bites the inside of her cheek, walking forth with very little enthusiasm. A voice inside her head is screaming, refusing to take those tentative steps forward. But what choice does she have? There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and most importantly, nowhere to die.

When Kronos stands, she hesitates. He towers more than foot over her, the muscles in his arms thicker of than the size of her head. He is dangerous. Thalia's hesitation is a rational thing for someone with enough self-perseverance.

Without warning, his hand reaches the side of her face. She flinches back violently as if his touch is poison. "Don't."

"You are in my territory, Thalia, here for my own pleasures. I do what I please." So he touches her. Thalia's face reddens from both anger and embarrassment. His eyes are amused, drinking her in, somewhere between curiosity and recalling distant memories.

"Do you remember how we first met? Officially?"

How is she to forget.

Kronia.

Thalia had snuck in as a minor god, passing the tight security guarding the United Nations building. With her being half divine, the task wasn't exceptionally difficult. She was to serve as a decoy while the others, led by Nico, would break into Iapetus's office there and steal his map of the Underworld. Easier said than done. But Thalia had complied, expecting to be caught. Though the last thing she had expected was to run into Kronos.

But instead of incinerating her or calling for the guards, the Titan simply cocked his head to the side with a wide smile on his face. _"Thalia Grace. Five years and you've haven't changed a bit."_

She was confused at first. Not that she went outright and told him. No, Thalia had smiled sweetly, going along with his little game._ "A blessing, I suppose. And you yourself look very much… _alive_."_

Thalia had chosen her words carefully. A compliment nor insult. Really, she'd never met Kronos in person. Not really. Only once on Mount Othrys in a thousand pieces, and then again in Manhattan as Luke.

And as far as Titans went, they certainly weren't ugly. She'd just been too preoccupied with fact they were constantly trying to kill her to notice their physical appearance.

Grudgingly, she would admit, there were worse things to look at. But even in her head, Thalia refused to say the word "handsome." It was a word reserved for someone more deserving of it. Someone who was as pretty on the inside as they were on the outside, as fucking cheesy as it sounded. And something Thalia had come to learn of all immortals, no matter how beautiful they seemed at first, they could turn very ugly in a heartbeat. Kronos was the perfect example.

He had pulled her into a dance. Thalia knew nothing of dancing, at least, not to the classical music being played here. But in a few seconds, she'd learned to waltz like an expert.

They had danced. She was sure to keep a smirk on her face and to never avert her eyes from him. It was a sign of weakness. If Kronos was surprised, he'd never let it on.

He had twirled her once, with beautiful ease, before speaking. _"So how did you, clever creature, find yourself here?"_

_"What can I say?" _she shrugged._ "I got lost. Thought I'd crash a party."_

Kronos chuckled, not believing her one bit._ "Where are the bodies, Thalia?"_

_"The guards?" _she asked almost too innocently, pouting her lips before curling them into a devious grin._ "Parking garage across the street. Black SUV. No plates."_

He raised an eyebrow,_ "Impressive. Did you try the wine?"_

_"Yes," _Thalia admits.

She'd answered most of his questions truthfully with confidence and pride. In a way she was blunt, arrogant in the same fashion he was. And all, just before she'd taken a shot at his head too, before getting Hyperion in the shoulder.

"There you came as if the sun, planets revolved around you. Then you acted as if you were perfect, untouchable. And now you stand, like a cornered animal, trembling yet still bearing your teeth."

A hiss escapes her lips as she slaps him, turning on her heels and sprinting for the door. Kronos grabs Thalia's arm, throwing her half way across the room. Her hands barely catch her fall. The air rushes out of her lungs in one painful whoosh.

"And like an animal," Kronos continues hotly. "You have yet to learn obedience. There are rules here, love. I make them and you follow them like any other slave."

_Slave_.

"You will obey me, Thalia. And you will do so with a pretty smile on your face. Is that understood?"

She's silent, trembling with anger. _No._

_"You will obey me, Thalia."_

_You will obey me._

_Obey._

Kronos grits his teeth, frustrated. _Good._ "Is that understood?"

_Obey._

"No." It's soft at first. But it doesn't satisfy her. Not one bit. The power comes, raging. And soon she's screaming it. "NO!"

And she's running again. But this time, Thalia manages to open the door. And she takes off like a bat out of hell. Not that she gets far. His hand grabs the back of their throat, slamming her into stone. The right side of her face throbs from the impact. He grits his teeth. Thalia can feel him everywhere, his presence surrounding her, choking her essence.

His voice is low, angry. "I will break you, girl. I will kill them all and make you watch." Her eyes are wide; it's not hard to guess who he's referring to. "I'll crush your spirit in the same manner I'll crush their bones. And you will stay here; never to leave, never to die, never to grow old. You will suffer and I will, _happily_, enjoy your pain."

She can't fight him. Kronos lifts her leg, entering Thalia from behind. A gasp of pain falls from her lips, followed by a stray tear. Her nails screech in pain as she rakes the wall, trying to keep herself stable. Thalia can feel it, the cracks in everything that has defined who she is.

In the hallway, he waits, taking her over and over again. Waiting for her to submit. Waiting for her screams to reach their peak. And he has the patience, the self-control. He's been doing this for thousands of years and she cannot compete. The tears, the self-loathing are proof enough.

"I hate you," Thalia manages between her tears, her loud cries of pain, and her labored breathing. "I hate you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Painful for me to write. See, I started this scene in October (2011) when I first thought of the idea of <em>Defiance. <em>And I've been editing and revising it ever since to the point where I don't think I can even fix it anymore.**

**Don't forget to review. I might not say it often, but I really do appreciate the reviews. Makes me happy knowing people enjoy the stuff I write. And it helps me understand if I'm doing something write or wrong. **

**Well thank you guys and have a good day :)**

**When is the next update you might be wondering?**

**WHO KNOWS!**


End file.
